Stuck
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: How would you feel when you get stuck on an elevator with your own neighbour whom you think is hot and sexy? And how would you feel if that guy whom you think is hot is friends with your best friend's boyfriend that you hate? [TxB with KxR on the side]
1. One

**Crystal****:** Hey you guys! Here's that TxB fic that I was mentioning to you guys, and I hope you guys like it! =)

**Disclaimer:** Hah! Me? Own Beyblade? You've got to be kidding me, right?

_To Ladyfiction: This is my early birthday present for you, Ladyfiction-sama! Enjoy! --smiles-- _

* * *

**Stuck – Chapter One**

Needless to say, I'm a complete idiot. Why? Let me tell you these reasons:

First: I just had to get a stupid apartment that has an elevator that literally breaks down every week.

Second: I just had to get a roommate that acts all motherly around me and the 'thing' that we live in (Hey don't get me wrong here. My roommate's also my best friend… but he's being a neat freak!)

And third: I hate my apartment building. Why? Because there's this really cute guy that's living on the same floor like my roommate and me, only he lives down the hall.

How did I know that?

I have absolutely no idea and no, I don't stalk him, but I wish I did.

Why am I telling you that I'm an idiot and all of this nonsense?

I have absolutely no idea either.

I really need to talk to a psychiatrist.

Anyway, I just left my work right now, and I'm heading back to my place. It was a really nice, sunny day today, so I figured that I could walk down to my work, since it's only a few blocks away… but no, the gods just had to hate me right now and decided to change the weather. So now, it's pouring rain out, and me not having my car here, had to walk. I could've just asked one of my colleagues for a ride, but my pride and ego were too big (They know me as: Tala 'Ego-maniac' Ivanov).

Just as I was about to walk by the crosswalk, a car just suddenly swerved around the curb by where I was standing, and guess what? There was a large puddle sitting oh so innocently there, and when that stupid car had drove over there, the water splashed all on my work clothes and on my precious red hair. The driver didn't even stop and say sorry! That stupid jackass… I glared at the people who were staring and pointing at me, and walked on ahead, ignoring a couple of people asking if I'm okay and all that crap.

I honestly didn't care at all… well, actually I did. Right now, I'm soaking head to toe, and my work clothes are all wet and yucky. How am I supposed to explain this to my roommate? Again, I have absolutely no idea…

Okay Tala, just suck it up like a man, oh god, now I'm talking to myself too?

I saw the apartment building and every now and then my left eye just started twitching. I could just picture what my roommate's look would be: shock, surprise, and furious. Oh darn… I seemed to have forgotten to make a will… note to the sarcasm there. Anyway, I took a deep breath and entered the building, cursing and muttering in my native tongue.

To my annoyance, the people at the lobby were staring at me like I'm some kind of weirdo as I walked passed by the hall and towards the elevator. To tell you the truth, I hated that piece of machine, but seeing as I'm really soaked right now, and I'm in need of a warm shower, warm clothes, and warm coffee, I decided to give the elevator a chance I pressed the up button, waiting impatiently by tapping my right foot every now and then. Waiting for a few more seconds, my left eye was still twitching and decided to take the stairs. I gave a death glare towards the piece of crap that they call useful machinery and walked towards the stairs.

My anger and annoyance towards the elevator had dispersed; though now both of these emotions are focusing on me. By being mad at the elevator, I forgot that the floor that I'm living on was on the 16th floor. I looked at the closed door when I took a short rest and noticed that I'm only on the 7th floor. Me being a selfish idiot smacked myself for being one and continued climbing up the stairs. Man… you do NOT know how tired I am.

Finally, from what it seemed like an eternity (it's only about 10 minutes, but right now whatever), I finished climbing up the staircase of doom and entered a familiar hall, and to my delight and my misery, that cute guy that I was mentioning earlier, was going towards his door suite (the door of his suite is by the exit stairs). I slapped my forehead inwardly and cursed in Russian under my breath. The gods really and truly hate me.

I walked passed by him, seeing his lovely eyes that I could get mesmerized on… that cute, sexy lips… and I could also see that he's very well toned and muscled chest (he's wearing a black muscle shirt). I managed to stop sta---I mean looking at him when I noticed that he was giving me a look. Oh my god! I think he's checking me out! Okay… that sounded too girly, but what the heck. When he looked at me, he gave me a small smile… or was it a smirk? Anyway, much to my disappointed, I was in front of my door to where I live. I took a deep breath and took my keys out, hoping that my roommate's sleeping so I could sneak in my room, grab my clothes and lock myself in the bathroom…

"Tala, what the hell are you doing out there?"

And to my unfortunate luck, a pair of golden eyes was looking at me, and I could clearly tell that look that they were giving me was pissed by the looks of it… Great, it turns out that he's not asleep after all. He dragged me inside, then leaving me by the hall so he could get some towels for me. Even though he's pissed off that I soaked the carpet, he still got me towels, bless him.

When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed that pots and pans were out of their usual shelves and raw foods and vegetables were neatly arranged near the sink, ready to be chopped up. By the stove were a wok and a big pot with boiling water; I raised my eyebrow in confusion at the sight in front of me. What's going on?

"Umm… Rei… why is your wok by the stove?"

Rei came out of the bathroom, gave me an 'Are you stupid' look, and handed me the towels. "To cook of course! You should know that by now!"

"I know that! But you never you use that thing except when we have guests and stuff," I replied, while drying my hair using the towel Rei had given me.

He let out an exasperated sigh and started to chop garlic. "Well maybe that's because we're going to have guests. Kai-koi's coming over for dinner and---Tala, I know you're faking your gagging so stop it."

I stopped making any gagging sounds and sulked slightly.

_Kai-koi_ is Rei's arrogant, jackass of a boyfriend. His real name is Kai Hiwatari and he's the grandson of this billionaire; how Rei had snagged him that I do not know. But when I found out that they were going out, I sort of… uhh… Okay! I got furious, all right? As you can see, I'm overprotective of my best friend (like what a brother does for his siblings). Hiwatari and I don't exactly get along but just for Rei, I would just ignore that by the fact that _he_ exists. Though I can't help but be happy for the both of them; every time they look into each others' eyes, they always have that loving look in them and I sometimes can't help but squeal in delight that my best friend is in love, despite the fact that I don't know a lot about Rei's lover.

"Why is he coming?" I practically whined, making Rei snort and dumping the chopped garlic in the wok.

Rei gave me a death glare, clutching a butcher knife on his right hand. I eyed that object, fearing for my life since I know how pissed and annoyed Rei is right now. I backed away from that crazy, knife-handler, but I realized that I was sitting on the chair and now I'm trapped. I gulped slightly and gave Rei a nervous laugh.

"Umm… R-Rei… you haven't answered my question yet…"

"We're out of ginger root, could you please go down to the supermarket to get some?" asked Rei, suddenly calming down.

I frowned a little. Ginger root? What in the---oh yeah, he's cooking right now. "Why me? Can't you do it yourself?" Oh yeah, that's real nice Ivanov, just whine, and you'll be out of the situation in no time.

"No, someone has to cook here. Besides, you're already wet---"

"Yeah, so I don't need to get wet even more---"

"But you don't know how to cook!"

I paused for a moment, and I realized---more like I can't believe---that he was right. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't cook to save my own life. So begrudgingly, I stood up from the comforts of my chair, placing my soaked towel on the seat. I walked towards the hall and placed my soak shoes in my feet and opened the door again. Just as I was about to open the door, Rei stopped me, and gave me money.

Money? Oh right… to buy the _Ginger Root_… stupid me.

And with that, I left the suite and went out into the pouring rain. It was when I was a block away from the building that I realized that I could've used my precious car and just drive all the way to the supermarket or just take a stupid umbrella, but no… I just had to rush didn't I? Anyway, I crossed the street and walked a little more until I saw a little shop with vegetable and fruits stand outside.

I walked inside the shop and I greeted an old man who was behind the cashier. "Hey, Mr. Kinomiya."

Mr. Kinomiya is the grandfather of one of my colleagues: Tyson Kinomiya. When I first came in here, the old man just greeted me out of nowhere and started to freak out, until I saw that colleague of mine came down to see what's going on. Man… I thought that his grandfather was stalking me or something, since Rei and I have been grocery shopping here since the first time we got that suite.

"What's up, mah homie?" Mr. Kinomiya had asked me. Despite the fact that he's a very nice old man---even though I thought he was a stalker at first---everytime he talks, it's always slang. I asked Tyson about that once, though he never really answered my question.

"Nothing much, sir. Just buying some Ginger Root," I replied, while my eyes were darting everywhere to see those annoying little objects that made me walk out in the rain… again.

He didn't reply after that, since he had a customer waiting by the cashier. Anyway, I was about to take a dozen of those Ginger Root, when I realized that I don't know how many Rei needed. Does he need at least a dozen? Nevertheless, I just took a whole dozen and walked up into the cashier.

Mr. Kinomiya gave a small cough, which I translated to a small chuckle and put the Ginger Roots in a plastic bag. "Wat are ya goin' to be doin' wit those, sonny?"

"Oh, my friend's going to cook but he ran out of Ginger Roots," I replied, as I handed out the money to him. When I got the change, I gave a small goodbye to Mr. Kinomiya and headed straight for home.

The rain had slowed down a little, much to my relief, and I guess it made my day a little better. Though, I did vow to myself that if I ever come go somewhere, and if it's only a couple of blocks away, I'm driving my car. Surprisingly, I was already in front of the apartment building, much to my relief again. I climbed up the exit staircase (I still don't trust that dim-witted elevator), and silently gawk at the hot guy's door.

He really is cute… I just wish I knew his name and his phone number… Anyway, I stopped gawking at it and walked back to my apartment suite.

When I came in the door, and opened the closet door, I saw two pairs of shoes, neatly placed underneath the coat racket. And in the coat racket hang two coats. Probably one from the Hiwatari and the other is this other person who I don't know… though, it looks slightly familiar… and the other shoes too. In any case, I took of my coat and my shoes and came into the kitchen to find Rei still cooking.

"Here are you Ginger Roots," I replied, as I place them by the table, not noticing Rei's pretty china plates lying there oh so innocently. I walked by the fridge and got me out some Sprite™.

Rei looked around for the Ginger Roots, and when he had found out that I put them by the neat table, he smacked me a little too hard, making me spit out the Sprite all over the floor. "Why did you put the plastic bag on the table?!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, while getting the wiping the Sprite off the floor using a mop. Rei forgave me and pushed me into the bathroom so I could wash up.

And that's what I did. I took a long, warm shower, and I took my time in the bathroom brushing my hair. When I had come out of the bathroom, Rei told me---more like threatened me---to go and entertain the guests while he was cooking. Since Rei was acting like a woman with PMS, I decided that entertaining those "guests" was good for my health at the moment, so headed towards the living room.

Just as I expected, Kai "the idiot" Hiwatari was sitting in one of the armchairs, watching sports on T.V. I didn't saw the other person though; I pretended that I didn't know he was here. But just as I was about to sit down on the other armchair, I saw a glimpse of the other person. I was just standing there, looking very surprised. My eyes widened in the size of teacup plates and my mouth was open really wide as well.

Hiwatari was probably looking at me because he said, "What's wrong, Ivanov, did your brain just lost brain cells or something?" He gave that infamous smirk of his, and crossed his arms over his chest.

I gave him a glare and excused myself from him and his "friend" and went straight back into the kitchen. Rei saw me dashed inside and gave a curious look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"H-he… wh-who w-was… I-It's…" I stammered, while leaning at a wall, and before you know it… I fainted.

**

* * *

**

**Crystal****: **Well, there's the first chapter! =) As you can see, the whole chapter is in Tala's POV, and it'll probably be like that for the rest of the other chapters.

And for the people who are waiting for the next chapter of 'Take my breath away', I'm working on it right now. Though, I'm having a wee bit of a writer's block on it… -.-;

Anyway, this is me, Crystal saying see you later!


	2. Two

**Thank you:** Winged Wolves, Raku Ozzarian Princess, Kai-cutie-angel, Nekomoongirl, Moon Bind, Vampyre Neko, Ladyfiction, Svart Mirai, Songs make me cry, and Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high!

You guys get Falborg and Wolborg plushies! Oh, and for Winged Wolves: --smiles real widely-- Of course we can be friends! =D

Enjoy the chapter, everyone!

**Disclaimer:** T-T Stop interrogating me with such idiotic questions. If I DID own Beyblade, then Kai and Rei would be making out in every episode and Tala and Bryan would always be occupied with each other, right? But, as seeing that it didn't happened yet… I don't own Beyblade… x.x

* * *

**Stuck – Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes reluctantly, realizing that I'm not in the kitchen anymore. Where am I anyway? I remembered something about dashing inside the kitchen because---that's when it hit me like wheelbarrow of bricks. I sat up; when I realized that I was in my bedroom, with Rei pacing back and forth on the floor. I raised one of my precious eyebrows in confusion.

"Umm Rei, if you keep on pacing back and forth like that, you'll create a big hole there."

Rei turned towards my way, and then wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug, literally. I could have sworn that I broke a few ribs and there…

"Tala! Oh thank god, you're awake! I was so freaked out when you just suddenly collapsed out of nowhere…" he kept on babbling, while my usual pale complexion was turning into a nice shade of blue, like the colour of my eyes.

"Uh… Rei… you might want to let go of me, please? I… really can't breathe properly right now…" I managed to gasp out, until he _FINALLY_ let go of me, letting me breathe of my own free will.

I could obviously see that Rei was… let say on the verge of tears that he almost killed me with asphyxiation, and then he kept on apologizing every five seconds. At first I'm really grateful that I had a best friend like Rei… but then hearing him apologize every five seconds, it was starting to annoy me one bit. Finally, he managed to be quiet when Hiwatari had come into my room to tell us that dinner is served while giving Rei a loving look. Even though that little moment that my best friend and his boyfriend had was adorable, that got me thinking… if Rei was here waiting for me to regain my consciousness, who finished cooking the food? And who carried me all the way to my bedroom? I'm pretty sure that Rei's not THAT strong to carry me, despite the fact that he can give me an arm-bruising hug.

"Rei… who finished cooking the food, and who the heck carried me here?"

"Well… Kai-koi volunteered to continue cooking while Kuznetsov-kun carried you here," Rei explained to me. I blinked for a couple of minutes, until what Rei said to me registered into my mind. That cute guy---whom I finally know what his surname is (all I have to do is to find out what his first name is)---carried me, bridal style (well, I think he carried me bridal style) into my bedroom and put me down into my waterbed, when I had fainted.

I feel like I'm on cloud nine… then suddenly out of now I started to jump continuously like a three-year-old, squealing every now and then, though I had to make sure it's not that too loud so that the other people outside my bedroom won't think that I had gone crazy. Unlike Rei of course, I could feel his eyes looking at me like I just drank twenty cups of coffee and ate thirty pieces of Coffee Crisps™.

I dragged him outside my bedroom, trying not to look ecstatic that by the fact, that my dream guy had carried my to my bedroom… Okay, now I'm starting to talk like an obsessed freak. But no matter, as long as Hiwatari doesn't find out that I'm mooning over his friend, I'll be fine. Though, I couldn't help but wonder… how could my dream guy be friends with that arrogant butt-hole? I gasped inwardly. What if he acts the same way as Hiwatari?

Okay Tala, breathe in; breathe out. He couldn't be possibly act the same way as Hiwatari… nuh uh, never ever. _You're just overreacting_, I told myself. I didn't even felt Rei pull his arm away from my grasp, since I'm so paranoid over this little problem. At long last, Rei and I were finally in the kitchen/dinner area where Hiwatari and the cute guy---I mean Kuznetsov-kun (Must. Get. His. First. Name. Before. I. Get. Berserk!), and sat right beside Rei, and fortunately or in this case of me being nervous, unfortunately, I also sat right across from him.

"Wait, you guys have never been introduced yet, right?" Oh Rei… you're too naïve… which really annoys me so lots of times, like now actually. I can't believe he mentioned that! Can't he see that I'm squirming uncomfortably here?! And for Kami-sama's sake, he sits right beside me! I can mutually understand that Hiwatari would do that since he's an idiot, but Rei? My best-est friend in the whole wide world, be an idiot? I sighed inwardly, Hiwatari must be rubbing off of him, and I'm not talking **physically** either, so get your mind out of the gutter, people.

I managed to nod my head, while he---the cute guy of course---just gave a 'Yeah' with his deep, sexy voice… I could easily see that I'm drifting off to one of my fantasies… until Rei stabbed my foot, and made me jump three inches off the chair. How deeply embarrassing… and right in front of him too…

"Tala Ivanov," I ignored Hiwatari's idiotic, mocking quiet laughter and took out my hand and in hopes of shaking it. Surprisingly, luck was on my side and he also took out his hand and shook mine. Once again, I felt like that I had died and gone to heaven.

"Bryan Kuznetsov." Hah! I told you I'd find out his name soon. When he let go of my hand---much to my disappointment---I could still feel his hand… it feels all tingly… I am so not going to wash this hand ever again, not even if becomes stinky and dirty, if I wash it, then the tingly-ness will be gone!

After that wonderful, ecstatic, marvellous introduction, we started to eat our dinner. Well, the three of them did, I just poked around my food. Even though Rei was the first one who started cooking the food, Hiwatari was the one finished cooking it. And you all know that I don't trust him, even if it means that, that's the only way to save my life. Hiwatari noticed that, and gave his annoying smirk.

"You think that I put some kind of poison in it?" he asked, making Rei look at me with that disappointing look. Oohh… one of this days, I'll take the smirk off his face… using a cheese grater! I just glared at him and took a small portion of food into the fork, and I ate it. To tell you the truth… it isn't really that bad, in fact it was great! If Rei cooked the food all the way, instead of Hiwatari finishing on cooking the food, I would have started on praising the cook.

Bryan---yes, I'm going to call him by his first name… well, not really but you get the idea---was really enjoying the food. I just wished I could cook as good as Rei… then that way I could always come to his apartment suite and cook him food, and then maybe feed him, with his head on my lap… I was too fantasizing to notice that he was actually trying to make conversation with me… until Rei stabbed my foot again.

"Oh umm, sorry, what was that?" Way to go, Ivanov. Go ahead and make a fool of yourself right in front his mesmerizing, moonlit eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up just a little bit.

Bryan just gave a low, sexy---in my opinion anyway---chuckle and shook his head slightly. "No, it's alright. And as I was saying, I'm really sorry for splashing that water on you earlier."

I blinked confusingly. He was that guy in the car who drove by that stupid curb and splashed dirty, rain water on me? Oh god… and I called him a jackass too! Oh crap, oh shit… what should I do now?

"I'm sorry too," I blurted out suddenly, making him stare at me. "I err… kind of called you a jackass, after your car passed by…" I tried to make a pathetic attempt of that cute kitty eyes Rei does---when he wants his whipped lover to forgive him or when he wants Hiwatari to do something---at him, in hopes of forgiving me and forgetting what happened. Surprisingly, I pulled it off good and for some reason; he's staring at me… weirdly. Not that I mind at all, oh no… I LOVE the attention that he's showing me right now. It's just it's kind of overwhelming.

Anyway, we continued eating, and having usual conversations about nothing, until it was time to wash the dishes. Thank Kami that Rei and I have a dishwasher, that way our fingers don't get all wrinkly after washing the dishes. So we all dumped the plates, glasses, and utensils in the dishwasher and pressed on.

We went to the living room to watch a couple of movies. As obviously, Rei was sitting Hiwatari's lap in the armchair where the idiot used to sit, and Bryan and I just sat on the big couch. He was on the end, and I was on the other. Such a shame though… if only he would come closer and then put his arm around me… that would be so wonderful…

Time had passed to fast for my liking and it was time for them to leave. I know I shouldn't sulk like a three-year-old since he only lives down the hallway, but I couldn't help it! I don't know how many opportunities there would be… to talk to him again like that. I saw Rei give Hiwatari a long, passionate kiss and I couldn't help but feel envious. Envious because I know that Bryan wouldn't do that to me…

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Kuznetsov-kun," I gave a small bow towards his way.

He gave a small chuckle, and said, "You could just call me Bryan, you know."

I widen my eyes when he had said that. He wants me to call him Bryan! He also probably noticed the happiness in my eyes, because he gave a real, surprisingly rare, and sexy smile at me, which was a real turn-on. At last, he and Hiwatari left our apartment suite.

I still can't believe Hiwatari and Bryan (Saying his name makes me all tingly inside) are friends.

"Rei, I have one question," I asked the raven-haired neko-jin, while helping him clean up the living room.

"What is it?"

"Well, how did Hiwatari know Bryan?"

I looked at Rei, who sat down on the exact armchair where him and Hiwatari were cuddling earlier. "Hmm, Kai-koi told me that they were childhood friends a long time ago," He then yawned quietly. "Then, when Kuznetsov-kun moved houses, they lost contact with each other, and they just saw each other umm… like two weeks ago when Kai-koi was visiting us and yeah…"

I nodded with understanding, and let Rei go to his bedroom and sleep, since he has work tomorrow and he also has to wake up really early. I do too as well, but I'm not really sleepy right now. I walked out to the balcony and stared at the sky. It was really pretty, since the stars are really pretty at night…

"I wish… I wish I could spend more time with Bryan," I said to no one. Then I went back inside, sighing. Hah! As if anyone could here me say that.

* * *

Beep, beep. Beep, beep…

I groaned and smacked my alarm clock upside down. What time is it, anyway? I opened my eyes and looked at the red digits that are showing on the screen.

7:45

Oh… fuck. I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I quickly bolted out of my bedroom and went straight to the bathroom, taking at least a minute of shower and brushing my teeth at the same time. Crap, crap, crap… I'm going to be late! I dashed out of the bathroom and in to my bedroom again, and put on my work clothes. I didn't even bother eating breakfast, since I know that I'm going to be even more late than I already am. So I grabbed my car keys and headed straight towards the door, not noticing that Rei had already gone to work.

But, that's when I realized that the only way to get to the basement parking lot was to ride on the elevator of doom. I smacked myself for sleeping in, and ran all the way to the elevator door. Thank god that a person just entered the stupid machinery and it gave me a chance to get myself inside. I sighed with relief as I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until the person with me inside the elevator gave a small laugh or I think it was smirk. And a very familiar one, I might add…

Could it be?

_Nah… my mind is just playing tricks on me_, I reassured myself. There is no damn way that he could be in the same elevator as I am in. Nope, none, zilch, nada. That is, until I sensed that the person was now standing right next to me. So me, being a curious person, opened one of my icy-blue eyes and what I saw made me choke on my own saliva.

It was him! Right here, standing right beside me… by the flesh!

"Umm hey," I managed to say without having to faint in shock again… man, I really need to stop doing that.

He said hi to me back, and we were silent for a couple of minutes. It's a good thing too, because I was trying to arrange my thoughts in order… or either that, my brain had just come back from its permanent vacation.

All of a sudden, there was a sudden jerk and for some odd and freakishly reasons, the elevator had stopped. IT STOPPED! Ok Tala, don't panic… it's only for at least half an hour… well, I hope it only lasts half an hour. But no matter… I'm still going to be late anyway!

_Hey, but at least you're going to be spending time with your lover boy over there…_ Oh goodie, my inner thoughts have decided to annoy me… and at the wrong time too. Well, now that my "inner thoughts" mentioned it… I am going to be spending some time with my lover---I mean Bryan over there, right? Even if it's in a wrong time and a wrong place…

"So… woke up a little too late?" he started the conversation.

And what did I do? I just nodded. Good thing that the lights were on, so he saw my nod.

"Been watching the stars?"

Again I nodded. What was he getting at?

"I heard that a "shooting star" came down last night. Was that why you can't barely keep your eyes open?"

A shooting star came down last night?

_I wish… I wish I could spend more time with Bryan_...

My eyes widen in disbelief when I remembered that silly wish that I made last night. It was just a coincidence that we're stuck… on an elevator… right? RIGHT?!

**

* * *

**

**Crystal:** And that concludes chapter two of Stuck. Hope you guys enjoyed it! =)

**Tala:** T-T You made me look like an obsessed freak…

**Crystal:** But you ARE obsessed with Bryan, Tala. Don't even bother on denying it. –smirks--

Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time, bye!


	3. Three

**Crystal:** Hello, everyone! Here I am yet with another chapter of, Stuck! =)

Thanks to: Moon Bind, Blackie and Goldie, Raku Ozzarian Princess, Ladyfiction, Songs make me cry, Lily of the Shadow, Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high, Vampyre Neko, Star-Serious-Laser, Lazyfifilazy, Winged Wolves, Keisan, TNTiggris, and Nothinglittlegirl!

You guys get an unlimited edition of: '1001 ways of tormenting and blackmailing Bryan!'

**Bryan:** ¬.¬ …

**Crystal:** OH! And before I forget, Irene-chan, thankies for beta-ing! Now, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** In a matter of speaking, I own Beyblade in my own little girl's world. Though, sadly, in reality… I don't own Beyblade… sad, ain't it? v.v

**

* * *

**

**Stuck - Chapter 3**

Well here I am… the last time you saw me… I'm still stuck in the 'Elevator of Doom' with the guy your obsessing with and also know him by a first-name basis. Not that I mind, nope I don't. It's just; we've been stuck here for an hour ALREADY! An hour… yep, my boss isn't going to like this. I turned towards Bryan's way and what I saw got me quite surprised. He's staring at me. Not the 'I'm a psychopath and I'm stalking you until you've died and gone to heaven' kind of stare, more like an intense gaze.

Was there something on my face?

I was about to ask him why he's staring at me---not that I mind again, it's just… overwhelming. I mean, you would be too if the guy that you're obsessing with is staring at you with an intense gaze like that---when he gave a low chuckle that made me confused even more. "No need to get confused, and before you ask; no, there's nothing on your face."

I took his suggestion and just kept quiet; though, my eyes did widen in surprise. How did he know that I was going to ask him that? Is he some kind of mind reader with psychic powers and telekinesis and all those other supernatural powers?

_Okay Ivanov. No more Sci-fi TV shows for you…_

"Huh, did you say something…?"

Whoops, did I say that out loud? I smacked myself in the forehead inwardly and managed to mumble an apology, which he easily took. He really is such a sweet guy, despite the fact that his childhood friend's a menace.

Silence managed to take over again, and it's killing me by the second. I really want to talk to him… I REALLY DO! It's just… he might think that I'm an annoying prick and then he won't talk to me ever again, and then he might not even look at me in the face if we somehow bump into each other again and---

_You're overreacting… like you said; he's much nicer than Hiwatari, right?_ Wow… my inner thoughts finally had said something that makes sense. Anyway, I started to look at my wristwatch to see if the time has passed by.

8:50

Ten minutes 'til 9 o'clock.

Let me guess… you people are thinking about what is my job, right? I thought so… well; anyway it's not really big of a deal. I work at a restaurant three blocks away from here. The restaurant's owned by one of my colleague's father; though, what I don't get is, if your dad owns the restaurant… then why work there at all? Hmm… I'm getting sidetracked, am I?

Anyway, as I was saying, my colleague's name is Max Mizuhara, a friend of Rei's and he was the one who got me the job there. It was really nice of him; I mean I hardly know Mizuhara and he hardly knows me, yet he gave me a job. It was nice working there as well. All of the workers there were tolerable and the customers weren't really that demanding, and I get a decent salary.

In any case, lets not talk about it anymore, okay? I'm in enough trouble as it is… and describing what my job is NOT making me feeling any better… until something in my mind told me that I should phone the restaurant…

Holy cow… why haven't I thought about it before?!

_Because there's a gorgeous man sitting right beside you…_

Okay, I take back what I said earlier about my inner thoughts.

_You're so mean… I'm just stating the facts **truthfully**, is there something wrong with that?_

I ignored the "voice" in my head this time and checked my pockets if I brought my cell phone. Unfortunately, I was too busy getting ready that I realized that I forgot to bring my cell phone. I could always use the emergency phone in here, but the owner had given us these attention notices and told us that the emergency phones are broken and they're waiting for the repairman to come and fix it.

It's quite amusing really… the people who have lived in the building--including Rei and myself--had gotten the notices four months ago. Rei and I have always wondered what happened to the repairman.

Here are our possible theories:

Number one: The repairman had gotten lost and probably went to the wrong building and had an argument with the owner that resulted to the owner suing the repairman.

Number two: The repairman had a heart stroke and now he's in the hospital resting for four months straight.

Number three: The repairman had eloped with some woman that he just met in a remote island somewhere in Japan.

Or

Number four: The repairman's just a lazy bum who has received a lot of complaints from other people since he's a couch potato, watching TV and eating junk food all day.

I always pick number four and number one for lots of reasons, though I'm not going to mention it since I will probably bore you to death.

Bryan must have been watching me search my pockets, since he's watching me with those moonlit eyes of his, amusement showing through them. "May I ask what were you looking for?"

"I… I was looking for my cell phone… but, it seems that I've forgot them at home since I was rushing…" I sulked, while hanging my head down. Geez… I feel so embarrassed… I'm so STUPID! Who would in their right mind, forget their freaking cell phone at home?!

"No need to be mad at yourself," he replied, making me surprised again. However… instead of my eyes widening as size of teacup plates, my mouth's the one reacting; opening and closing like a freaking fish in a fishbowl. I was about to say something when he interrupted. "I could easily read your emotions in your eyes. You're frustrated, am I right?" I nodded my head while my mouth is still opening and closing. I watch him take something out of his pocket. "Here, you'll probably need to call your work…" He handed me his cell phone, and me being the person who worship the ground Bryan Kuznetsov walks upon on, gave a mental squeal.

"Thanks…" I managed to squeak out… wait, did I say 'squeak'? Oh crap…now I squeak like a freaking mouse too? This obsession thing is getting too far…

Anyhow, I dialled the phone number of the restaurant and waited for anyone to answer.

"'Glacier caf', how may I help you?" a cheerful voice came from the other line on the phone said.

I quickly recognized the person who answered the phone. It was that colleague I was talking about earlier. "Mizuhara…?"

"Ivanov-kun? Where the hell are you?! You're an hour late now, you realize that, right?! IT'S BEEN HECTIC AROUND HERE, WE NEED YOU!!!!!!" I slowly back away from the phone, as Mizuhara kept on lecturing (more like yelling) me on punctuality and the consequences of being late.

"Umm… yeah… uh huh, I know that. Wait… just let me ex--NO! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?! …No, wait--yeah but… uh huh… but, SHUSH! Let me explain!" I sighed with relief when Mizuhara **finally** let me talk, and then I started explaining to Mizuhara how I'm stuck in the 'Elevator of Doom' and see how that I'm probably not going to be able to go to work today.

"When do you think you'll be able to get out? And who's phone are you using?" the cheerful man asked me.

"I don't know when I'll be able to get out… hopefully soon though. And for the other question, there's another person stuck in the same elevator with me, and he was nice enough to let me borrow his cell phone and call you… yep, okay bye." And with the 'click' our conversation ended and I handed the cell phone back to Bryan. "Thanks for lending me your cell phone."

He gave a small smile and said that it was no problem. "So… was he your boyfriend or something?"

I started coughing uncontrollably after he had asked that question. He thinks that Mizuhara and I am a couple? Hah, as if! If he only knew that I'm mooning over him… "No!" I managed to choke out. "Mizuhara's a colleague of mine from where I work and besides, he's already taken so why should do that? And my feelings for him are neutral and that's it."

He apologized, and of course you all know that I can't stay mad at him for one second, so I accepted it. Though… I still can't help but wonder why would he ask such a question… hmm, maybe he's jealous?

_Your imagination's too much…_ My inner thoughts have once again dampened my hopes.

_Oh, be quiet…_ I retorted inwardly, and surprisingly it actually listened to what I said for once.

The quietness has crept back and it was starting to annoy me again. I counted how many dots are on the ceilings of the elevator, and I also counted how many ways for me to kill Hiwatari without Rei knowing. From at the corner of my eye, I saw Bryan---the gorgeous, sexy of the sex gods Bryan---just sitting down there with sketchbook and a pencil, and it appears that he's sketching something. _Of course he would sketch something, stupid, or else why would he have gotten his sketchbook and pencil out? State the obvious more why don't you…_ I scolded myself inwardly, also including of inwardly kicking and slapping myself in the head.

Curiosity had got the best of me, and since I don't want the silence mocking me… well, **silently**, so I tried making a conversation. "I didn't know you could sketch," I said, making him stop and look at me for a second.

"Yeah… I do. It's one of my pastimes when I'm bored, or done with my work." And before I could ask him about his work, he started explaining it to me. "I work at a big company, and sometimes there are a lot of work to be done like meetings, read documents and stuff like that. But when I've finished all of them right on time, then I would just sit there and sketch whatever I see. Though, sometimes I go to the central park and sketch there."

"Won't they find out that you aren't there?" I asked him.

He gave a small chuckle--that made my stomach feels all tingly inside--and said, "They won't mind… at least I think they won't." He never really explained further on what that meant, but I'm sure I'll figure it out… somehow. Anyway, since I'm still curious at what he was sketching, I decided to take just one little peek at his masterpiece. And so, quietly (finally after many years of being Rei's best friend, his sneaky-ness has been influenced on me), I slowly and carefully looked over his shoulder to see that his drawing was none other than… me.

I was really surprise because… why would he draw me?

"Why me?" I asked out loud, while going back to where I sat.

He looked at me with amusement, and just shrugged while going back to sketching… me. "For some reason… I just find your eyes enticing, and so I decided to sketch a picture of it… if you don't mind of course," he added. "I'll just throw it away if--"

"NO!" I blurted it out before you could say 'Hark, there goes the angels!' "Umm… what I mean is that, you don't have to, since I'm sure the outcome of the drawing will be outstanding…" When did I start saying the word 'outstanding'? Anyway, he gave a really heart-melting smile and continued to umm, sketch… me.

Me! The red head little Russian sitting a few centimetres away from the guy of his dreams. I can't help but blush at the thought… well, until suddenly the elevator gave a nasty jerk, and for the first time in my whole entire life that I have been living in this building, I thought I actually had been grateful about the Elevator of doom for trapping Bryan and me inside.

But I was obviously WRONG.

I was finally getting comfortable there, and that stupid contraption just went there and blew it. Not only Bryan doesn't get to finish his sketch of… me--I still feel all giddy about it--he won't be able to show it to me, and let him praise with all the hard work he's done! And I was planning to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek too!

I tried not to sulk when the both of us surprisingly got to the basement without any clichés, and that we would be going on our different ways.

"Umm… well, I guess I'll see you later?" I managed to mumble out, while going to the direction where my car is, and Bryan to his. I saw him gave a small nod, and with that he took off into another direction where his car was suppose to be. When he was out of ear-reach, I gave a disappointing sigh and lowered my head in the steering wheel. Which of course ended where the car horn gave a large roar of 'BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' and me hoping that he or some other person that's in the basement right now wouldn't hear that, though I really highly doubt it.

* * *

They're doing it again.

It has been like this, EVER since I got here. Whenever I walk pass by them, they just started giggling out of nowhere, LIKE A BUNCH OF HYENAS!!!!!!!!! Seriously, what's their problem?! I gave them a dirty glare, which resolved to yet another fit of giggles. Who's 'their' or 'they' you asked? WELL, it's my crazy, lunatic, bunch of colleague girls, that's what! Ever since I rushed in the back door of the restaurant where the locker rooms are, and ever since after I got a lecture from the manager, and EVER SINCE I've started to handle my waiter-ing job, every freaking time I pass by one of those freaking waitress girls, they either got an amusement look in their eyes (if some of them were taking orders from the customers and just looks at me briefly), or when I'm by the cashier place to get the customers receipts, they just start giggling for some reason! And for sure I'm right that there's nothing funny with my clothing since they always see it when I'm working, and for sure there I'm not carrying anything else that would make them laugh their faces off.

I'm just grateful that we get a half an hour break later so I could ask Mizuhara if there's something wrong today; it's either those girls or me that's something wrong.

And he's not wrong about the 'We've been hectic' speech either. There are so many customers here that there are at least fifteen people at the waiting area, just waiting to be seated! Not to mention that it's getting crowded as well, despite the fact that it's still kind of early for them to eat a big buffet. Hmm… probably for conferences and such (the business suits of the people says it all), I wouldn't really be surprised since this restaurant is really popular among business companies and other people.

Anyway, when after I served at least three tables, and the customers were satisfied for a moment, I asked the supervisor if I could take ten, and thank the Gods above that the supervisor was really nice and let me rest for a bit (she found out about me being stuck on the 'Elevator of Doom' and thought that I'm panic-stricken and that I'm claustrophobic) Hah, me, claustrophobic? I don't think so… I just have a bit of… arachnophobia.

Err… enough about that… in any case, I went back to the locker rooms to take ten, and when I entered the room, what I saw amused me the most. It looks like I walked in on a couple of people… umm, really getting acquainted to one another, so to speak. I cleared my throat so they could notice my presence, and in an instant both of them pulled away immediately, while blushing a very beautiful shade of red, like the colour of my hair, per se.

I gave them a smirk and sat right across from them (they were sitting at the table by the way). "What do you know… Kinomiya, Mizuhara, I never knew that you two are dating each other. I mean, I know Mizuhara's dating someone but it didn't come pass my mind that it would be you, Kinomiya."

"Umm… uhh…" Both seemed really embarrassed that I caught them red handed. Hmm… I wonder if that's what the girls were giggling about, that I didn't know Mizuhara and Kinomiya's relationship and that I was the last one to know.

"How did you know that I was dating someone?" Mizuhara managed to ask, who's still red in the face.

I gave a small shrug and leaned into the back of my chair. "It's not really that difficult, really. Every time I see you, you have that dazed look in your eyes and you always zone out like you're in a fantasy or something."

"Like you?" Kinomiya raised in his eyebrow indicating something that I can't really recall… I frowned and fixed my confused gaze towards him.

"What are you talking about?"

For some strange, and freaky reasons, the both red-in-the-face young men were now back to normal, and just started to grin oh so suddenly, which gave me a surprise. I'll admit I never really expected that.

"Well," Mizuhara started. "I always see you with that dazed look in your eyes, like what you've described about me earlier. And when we eat lunch, sometimes you just stare at an empty space, and I could've sworn you would just start smirking at the EXACT same empty space."

… Did I really do those things? I gave them a look of disbelief and gave a laugh (a little nervous for my taste). "… Then, is that why the girls just started giggling out of nowhere when I pass by them?" I saw them nod their heads, and I just sat there, a little shocked. "But, I'm not even on a relationship!" _Not yet anyway…_

"Pfft, nonsense Ivanov. So, who's the lucky guy?" Kinomiya pesters people too much… Before they literally force me to answer, the supervisor who gave me a ten-minute break came (to my relief) and told me that my break is over. Hmm, it's over already? Oh well, at least Kinomiya and Mizuhara won't bother me… unless my shift's done for today anyway… damn it.

"Oi, Red! We need some serving on table 35!"

Ugh… I really hate it when they call me 'Red'. I mean, just because my gorgeous hair is a brilliant shade of red, that doesn't give the right to call me, Red! Hmph. Anyway, I did what I was told and went to table 35 with my note pad and pencil ready. When I got there, what I saw really got me by surprise… and really, what I meant by surprise, I was on the verge of fainting… AGAIN! It's like the gods are punishing me for doing something evil, and heck, I didn't even do anything that's evil! Well, not yet anyway.

Want to know why I'm starting to act like this?

WELL, as if fate has decided to cross our paths again--which I highly un-doubt--, there he is again. Bryan Kuznetsov… the sex god of all sex gods, sitting right there with lots of people wearing business suits. And before one of them could see me, I walked--actually half walked, half ran--all the way back inside the locker rooms and started to hyperventilate. Unfortunately Mizuhara and Kinomiya were still there (though, they weren't busy acquainting themselves to each other anymore), looking at me like I had seen a ghost or something.

"Is something wrong, Ivanov-kun?" asked the ever-so-cheerful Mizuhara, while tilting his head to one side, proving that he's confused; hah, it's not like his eyes doesn't show it.

Anyway, back to my crisis here.

"I CAN'T GO OUT THERE!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs. I'm grateful that the locker rooms were sound proof. Why sound proof? The waitresses tend to be loud when they're getting their stuff, ready to pack it in for the night/afternoon if they finish their shift at that time.

"Why?" Kinomiya asked me.

"BECAUSE!"

"Because…?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO, THAT'S WHY!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mizuhara started grinning like a psychopath that just had gotten out of the mental institution. It's getting unnerving…

"I think I know why Ivanov-kun's acting like this…" he said, making Kinomiya a.k.a idiot #2 (just in case, Hiwatari's idiot #1), raise his eyebrow and gave a look towards him.

"Care to share, Max?" Kinomiya said.

"WELL, it seems like Ivanov-kun's boyfriend's out there right now, and Ivanov-kun probably didn't tell him that he works here, so now Ivanov-kun's shocked and didn't want his boyfriend to see that he works here, probably because he has a more better job than Ivanov-kun. Am I right?"

Argh… when will they EVER learn?! "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Suddenly, Kinomiya and Mizuhara had the same evil grin etched on their faces, and I think it's my cue to leave… though unfortunately, before I could escape, both have grabbed my arm and now pulling me out of the locker room, like I'm some three-year-old, dragging me to go to a dentist appointment.

I hate them… did you know that?

**

* * *

**

**Crystal:** And that ends chapter three of 'Stuck'. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Four

**Crystal:** Wow… 'tis been a long time since I have updated this, no? Well, anyway… here I am, back with more chapters! --smiles-- Oh, and just for Kai-cutie-angel… review responses for everyone!

SaFire flamE: Lol, thanks for the review!

Vampyre Neko: Thankies for the review!

Ice Dragon638: Thankies for the review!

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Here's some another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! --smiles--

Moon Bind: Hmm… it was loosing some of its fangirl-style adoration, eh? Heheh… not to worry, Moony-chan! There will be more fangirl-style adoration in future chapters! --grins--

Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat: Yes… I know… poor, poor dear cousin Tala… --smiles too innocently--

Tala: ¬.¬ Your smiles don't fool anyone, Crystalinne…

Crystal: XP

Raku Ozzarian Princess: Hai, add more to my dear cousin's demise… --laughs demonically-- Anyway… man, you do NOT know what else I have in store for our dear Tala-san… xD

Tala: T-T whoopee…

Ladyfiction: Hee-hee… yep, I know what I would do too! --senses Tala's death glare on the back of her head but ignores it-- And no… the review was cut off! ;-; What else did it say…? x.x

Diesty-chan: Remind me to give LF-sama a brownie for recommending my fic to you, okay? --smiles-- And as for your question… Hmm… your right… Tala should have been curious but you know him! He's too mesmerized with Bryan to even be curious… lol!

Tala: ¬.¬ …

Crystal: xD

Saber-kon: Nope… I don't think Bryan saw Tala when Tala went to their table… and ooh! Arigatou for the cookie! --bows--

Hyperness: Hee-hee… yes… the first part of being stuck is over… BUT, I can assure you that there are other many ways that they can be stuck… just wait for the future chapters and see!

Hipa: I'm glad you think this is hilarious! --grins-- Everything your curious are probably going to be in this chapter… so just all you need to do is scroll down, my friend!

Evilive: Thankies for the review!

Kai-cutie-angel: Here's your awaited review response! --smiles cheerfully-- No worries… hee-hee… I've been meaning to give responses to everyone it's just… I'm really lazy to write it… haha, but arigatou for suggesting it!

ChibiNekoSakura: --sighs-- Sadly… no… but don't worry… I'll give Bryan some extra chapter space so he could continue sketching Tala… --grins--

Keisan: Hee-hee… that's a great idea… haha, Bryan's actually stalking Tala and keeps drawings of him in his room… xD

Tala: --eyes lit up-- He does?

Crystal: --sighs-- Sadly… no. Anyway… hee-hee… oh I think Tala would handle the situation he's in just fine… with a little help from Maxie and Tyson… --smiles--

Tala: -.-;;

TNTiggris: Lol… no worries! I can't spell to save my own life as well… x.x

Winged Wolves: Hey Winged Wolves-chan! Aww… here, have a brownie! --gives brownie to Winged Wolves-chan-- Hope you'll be able to submit chapters and post up new stories… that happened to me once too… x.x Anyway… Heheh… have fun on hitting Tyson with your crutches! --smirks--

Tyson: Hey, I resent that!

Crystal: xP

Mizurazame: Here's another chapter for you! --smiles--

AnonomousTalkativeStrangerGirl: --sweatdrops-- Don't worry, here's another chapter!

Whew, now that's all done… cookies for everyone! --grins-- Now on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Sticks and stones may break my bones, but disclaimers can hurt me… except for this one that is… x.x

**

* * *

**

**Stuck - Chapter 4**

Mizuhara and Kinomiya are still dragging me out the locker room, and now we're heading towards the cashier place, where they gladly told me that they would be watching my every move while giving my 100 attention to Bryan--I mean the customers at table 35, taking their orders, giving their drinks and foods, and try NOT to flirt with a certain hottie who is sitting on table 35.

"Now, remember Ivanov-kun, one little mistake, and I'll make sure EVERY girl colleague we have here will know about this," Kinomiya reminded me for the last three hundred and thirty-sixth time. Well, maybe not three hundred and thirty-six times… but it looks and sounds like it.

I rolled my eyes. "As if they don't already know…" I mumbled under my breath, while peeking a gaze over to table 35. Surprisingly, they aren't complaining yet, since they've been waiting to be served for what… eight minutes? Anyway, Mizuhara gave me a great big push, which I didn't really expected, so now I kind of trip half-way, making some of the customers and other colleagues look at me.

HOW EMBARRASSING THAT WAS!

I could feel my cheeks heat up, and gave a quick, and deadly glare towards his way and gathered every little bit of my pride and dignity left and stomped over to table 35. Yep, that's right, you heard me; I _stomped_. As in, walking like I have something really heavy on my feet. You know, if we weren't in a restaurant, and instead we're on a dark alleyway, I would have murdered Mizuhara and Kinomiya right then and there, and make it look like an accident if some people found their bodies.

When I got to table 35, I was really thankful that every person that was sitting there weren't looking when I was stomping, and instead they were too busy talking to each other about some protocols and stuff (I'm not really smart towards those kind of stuff…). I was practically waiting for three whole minutes just to get their attention. And guess who was the first person to recognize me…

"Tala?"

…

Yes, it was he. Kami, could this day get any worse? First, I got stuck in an elevator, though I was really glad that Bryan was also in there, then second, the great boss guy that runs this place gave me a great big ass lecture on punctuality and how being late gives negative vibes, then third, my colleagues are torturing me by giggling and looking--I mean staring at me weirdly, and fourth, Mizuhara and Kinomiya just decided that it is my time to DIE!

_Relax… you're just overreacting…_ Hah me, overreacting? I don't think so!

Anyway, back to my crisis here.

"Tala?" he said my name for the second time, probably looking at me weirdly, seeing as my eyes were really wide, as wide as teacup saucers; my mouth's kind of open, and I'm just holding my notepad and pencil like I'm some kind of a statue in the museum.

"B-Bryan…?" I asked, pretending to be surprised, since I saw him before I came to their table. "H-How nice to see you here… in the restaurant… where I work…" Okay, I got to stop my mouth from saying anything else… jeez; I already look stupid in my work clothes, I don't need to be even stupider with my mouth running like an automatic atm machine giving money to everybody.

"I take it that you work here?"

I nodded my head, not fully trusting my mouth to work, then I looked to where Mizuhara and Kinomiya were and saw that they were giving me a two thumbs-up and a great big grin saying 'You're doing a great job of fooling yourself in front of your boyfriend, Ivanov-kun! Keep it up!' I could actually feel a vein popping up on my temple, as they kept on grinning like deranged monkeys who just had some diet coke. WHEN WILL THEY EVER LEARN THAT BRYAN-KUN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND?!

_But you know you want to…_

Argh, but that's not the point! I bet you they're hiding a small camera here somewhere, catching my every move, and then the both of them will sell it for money, and so the people that I don't even know that they exist will be laughing until they die of old age…

Okay, that's enough caffeine for me…

I looked at my boy--I mean at Bryan's moonlit eyes and gave a small smile. Somehow… his eyes are really mesmerizing and it's making my temper calm down a bit. "May I take your orders?" I asked in a soft whisper, which is really awkward. I mean, I don't talk like that! Hmm… must be because of my dear Bryan's mesmerizing eyes… I sighed inwardly. He sure can make a very, very, VERY pissed off person (aka me) calm down in a nanosecond. What a sweetie.

Anyway, I quickly wrote down the orders, gave a small bow, and went directly to the kitchen to give the paper towards the cooks, and left the room, back at the cashier place where the tea cups and tea pots placed. And of course, unfortunately, that was also the same place where Mizuhara and Kinomiya are hanging out right now.

"Hiya, Ivanov-kun!" I ignored them, while getting at least three round trays and getting all the glasses, plates and cutlery out. I know that they're watching me, seeing as I was also watching them out of the corner of my eyes. Okay, Tala… just take a deep breathe and ignore them… unless you want a mass murder in here using a teapot…

"Err… Ivanov-kun? Are you okay?"

"No… you think?!" I saw Mizuhara hid behind Kinomiya at my sudden outburst. Wow… I never knew that my sarcasticness (is that even a word?) scares eighteen-year-old young men too! I only thought my sarcasticness (again… is that a word?) only scares little kids that are playing at the nearby park. I gave them a small smirk, and balanced all three trays--meaning that I got one on both my arms and also on my head (hey… like Cinderella! I mean… never mind…)--and carefully walked towards table 35.

Surprisingly--and yet happily I might add--Bryan-kun helped me put the trays down, and with that I gave each people there their plates, utensils, and tea. I bowed once again and went back to serving the other customers… oh, and before I walked away, I gave a flirty wink towards Bryan's way. Somehow… I think when my back was facing his way; I get the feeling that he's staring at me… and at my butt. I sighed, if only he was…

* * *

Well… now, I've served at table 35 and other tables that aren't important to mention for the last… an hour and a half, and surprisingly my sex god--err… I mean, Bryan and his other colleagues of his own are still there talking. They've finished eating… and yet, somehow they all look like they have ano… they have these furious/serious looks in front of their faces, Bryan's included.

Hmm… I wonder what they're talking about…

I think Kinomiya and Mizuhara were also wondering the same thing, because they're looking at where Bryan's sitting and they these odd, curious looks.

"Ne… Mizuhara-kun, I double dare you to eavesdrop into their conversation for Ivanov-kun…" Some colleague girl asked Mizuhara. Oii… it seems that every girl colleague we have here has also been noticing that… and hey, wait a minute… what does she mean for me? I gave her a confused look, but she just gave me a mysterious, freaky smile.

Anyway, Mizuhara accepted the dare and went to the said table, acting/pretending to ask if they needed anything. Luckily, there was this very fat man sitting near my Bryan and he started to order again, telling Mizuhara what he want to eat… again. Unfortunately for Mizuhara… he has to write it all down, that and that fat guy was also giving him "The Look". I turned to where Kinomiya was standing, and I could see that he's getting pissed off at the fat man.

Ooh… looks like Kinomiya's jealous… Heheh… what a good blackmail material, ne?

Anyhow, I watched back at where Mizuhara was, and I could tell that he was half-listening, half-writing down orders… and of course the talking between business men kept on going on and on and on, but I kept on noticing, as the blond kept on writing on the note pad, his eyes were widening by the second. Then, he walked towards the kitchen, and ran back to the cashier place as fast as he can, like some dog was chasing him.

"What's wrong, Maxie?" Kinomiya asked, while Mizuhara was sitting on his lap.

"Umm… uh… well, you see… err…"

Our girl colleagues and I were leaning in towards Mizuhara and Kinomiya centimetre, by centimetre… making the other two quite uncomfortable.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us, what are they talking about, Mizuhara-kun?"

"Yeah, Mizuhara-kun, onegai, tell us!"

"Umm…well… I don't think Ivanov-kun should know this…"

I arched my eyebrow. Why shouldn't I know it? Bryan's my future boyfriend for Kami-sama's sake! I have the RIGHT to know! I DO! And I'm going to marry him, and live in a peaceful island where no one's going to be other us--like Hiwatari despite the fact that, that's Bryan's best friend--and… and… yeah… that's all I could think of so far…

I glared daggers at the blond. "Why shouldn't I?" No response. "Well…? Speak!"

"Ermm… well… they're talking about… you know business stuff… and then…"

"Then…?"

"And then… this guy… was telling ummm… what's his name again?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Kuznetsov Bryan."

Mizuhara nodded and said his name. "Right, as I was saying, his colleague was telling him some important stuff… about being an heir of the company and what not… and he also brought up about Kuznetsov-san getting betrothed to some chick to make their company grow or something like that… it really made Kuznetsov-san furious--Ivanov-kun? Are you ok?"

_Betrothed…_ He's engaged?! B-But… and I think you all know what happened. After Mizuhara had told me what they were talking about at table 35… I fainted.

* * *

I groaned, and opened my eyes groggily. Where am I? I blinked a couple of times and saw that I was back in my bedroom. What the hell happened anyway? I remembered something about… that's when I started to realize what happened at the restaurant. With the restaurant… and the eavesdropping… and the… I shook my head. Gods… I can't believe he's engaged… to someone! A female girl no less!

_And to think… I thought he wasn't straight…_ I thought, while sulking.

Anyway, since I fainted and all… who the hell brought me back home? And just before I was about to get out of my bedroom, Rei just came bustling in with a bowl of water--hot water, I might add-- and a white cloth. When he had seen me in my bed sitting up, he quickly put the bowl and cloth down by the bedside table and pushed me back down into the bed.

"Lie down, damn it!" he said, while tucking in the blankets. See what I mean about Rei being all motherly? "You've been fainting a lot, Tala. Are you sure you've been eating and sleeping well? Huh?"

I nodded, while he was shoving up a thermometer down my throat. Sheesh, I'm not sick! I tried to spit the thermometer out, but Rei had another one and shoved it down my throat again. Man, is he trying to choke me or something?! If he is, then he's making a good job of it!

…

…

Finally, after about five minutes of that thermometer stuck down my throat, Rei finally lets me sit up on the bed. "Okay, tell me what's wrong," he said, while crossing his arms over his chest.

And just out of nowhere… I cracked and just started crying my heart out. I felt… so… violated! I, Tala Ivanov do NOT cry! Holy shit! Rei patted me on the back and gave me my little wolf plushie--Shhh… it'll just our little secret, ne?--and hugged the plushie to death. "Oh Rei I have to tell you something, remember when I told you that I was falling in love with Bryan-kun? Well guess what? He's engaged!!!!!!!!! Engaged to some chick…!" I sniffed. "I can't believe I lost to some girl that I don't even know! I don't get it! It's not fair! It's totally unfair! I'm the one that has been in love with him ever since we started living here, and now I don't even get a chance?"

Rei sighed, and kept on patting me on the back. "Err… Tala…"

"He's supposed to be gay, not straight! It's the laws of physics, damn it! We were supposed to get married, live in the Bahamas, and maybe drink lots and lots of Vodka! Now that dream of mine is gone… gone like the wind! I mean… it was so freaking obvious that I have a thing for him, that maybe even HE can see it! But no… he had to be dense, doesn't he?!"

"Err… Tala…"

"What now, Rei?!"

I looked over at Rei, who was fidgeting his hands back and forth. "Well…" he finally said, still fidgeting. "I should tell you this but… your bedroom door was open and… Bryan-kun was outside in the living room with Kai-koi. When you had fainted… Bryan-kun saw that you had fainted and made Max-kun and Tyson-kun phone me at work, and then he carried you to his car and waited for Kai-koi and me outside our suite." He then took another deep breath. "And he took you to your bedroom, and you've been out cold for like two hours straight and yeah…"

I looked at him like he had grown a head or something. "S-So… Bryan-kun and Hiwatari's outside r-right now?" I asked weakly. Unfortunately… Rei nodded. "A-And… the door was open?" Again, my best friend nodded. "S-So… that must mean that… they both heard what I said…?" And with that, Rei nodded again. I looked up towards the doorway, to see Bryan-kun and Hiwatari standing right outside. I widen my eyes in surprise and flushed immediately. I mean, you would too if your crush/love one was standing right outside your doorway, heard about your undying love for them.

I got off my waterbed and muttered an excuse towards the both of them, heading towards the bathroom. Never, once in my life… never, EVER have been this embarrassed. Well… maybe the most embarrassed one was when I was in kindergarten, there was this big, fat boy accidentally mistook me for a chair, and sat down on me. Now, that was embarrassing and PAINFUL! I couldn't feel my legs for a month! Anyway, enough about that; I washed my face with cold water, saying my mantra over and over again. 'It was all just a dream, it was all just a dream, it was all just a dream…'

But sadly, when I came out of the bathroom and headed towards the living room. Bryan-kun was just sitting there staring at me when I had come and sat by the left side armchair. Where Hiwatari and Rei are, I don't want to know… especially when there's some sounds coming from Rei's bedroom… Anyway… it was all very quiet in here it's quite unnerving. The ticking of the clocks is pissing me off as well.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…_ My left eye began twitching non-stop at the sound of the clock.

Apparently, Bryan noticed it, and now his watching me with pure amusement. I gave him a playful glare, while he was giving me a small smirk. Then suddenly out of nowhere, the both of us just started to have a good, whole-hearted laugh as if, I just didn't pour out all of my feelings for him in front of my best friend, and him hearing it.

I think this day's going to be an okay day after all.

* * *

**Crystal:** Wow... that's a big twist... o.o Lol, I wasn't really planning on putting that "Betrothed" thing... but, it seemed interesting. Don't worry though, 'tis will be, and ALWAYS will be a TalaxBryan... betrothed or no betrothed! xD Plus... I couldn't help but let Tala feel just a wee bit jealous, ne?

**Tala: **T-T


	5. Five

**Crystal:** Wow… -smiles weakly- it's been a while since I've been here… ne? Okay, now I feel awkward… but, really… I'm so sorry for making you guys wait like that. It's really been hectic in school… there was a parent-teacher conference last Thursday (Thank God I'm not failing anything), my French teacher doubled the homework for Spring Break, and I keep on getting side-tracked because of my newest fondness for angst… and not just any angst… _Naruto: Sasuke x Naruto_ angst to be exact. Not that I mind… I fell in love with the anime ever since my friend first told me it. Isn't Sasuke-kun so adorable? -grins widely- I like Shikamaru-kun way better though… -coughs- But enough about that…

**Thank you:** Ladyfiction, Renanimeangel, Werewolf of Fire, Raku Ozzarian Princess, Saber Kon, Typhoon15, Cyndaquil-babe, ChibiNekoSakura, Hyperness, Keisan, saFire flamE, Diesty-chan, Kai-cutie-angel, Game-kid17, Forfirith The dark angel, Ice Dragon638, Lei-chi Kon, SnowIce, Mizurazame, LadyLuck1006, Lone Wolf a.k.a Loner, Ashla, TNTiggris, Xanae, Chaos911, Tai-writer, Alex, Lily of the Shadow, Magic and Sparkle, Aris Witch, (insert 3x stars) Joey (insert 3x stars), Anmah, O (insert underscore) O, and Zap Cannon!

Arigatou so much for patiently waiting for this chapter! I don't know what I'd do without you guys! -hug tackles- I know I can be so troublesome…

**Disclaimer:** I'm so broke right now; I can't even buy my own lottery ticket! My dad even owes me thirty stinkin' bucks! Where's my money, 'touchan! -storms off somewhere but comes back again- I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

* * *

**Stuck - Chapter 5**

Remember what happened? I hope you all do, because despite the fact that everything's cool between Bryan and me, things aren't really improving. Like for example, every time Rei and Hiwatari go to some stupid date of theirs, I have to be alone at home and Bryan would always come over and spend time with me because he knows that I could get bored easily. But, things get a little complicated every time he comes over. We get awkward-VERY awkward-conversations and sometimes if just floats out of nowhere. Another thing is that I always see him staring at me… for like five to ten minutes or when he smirks at me in a playful and flirty way that would make me blush like stinkin' tomato. I, of course was very flattered and we always get eye contacts and… I guess physical contact if you want to know, but at the same time I'm confused. I mean, why does he do that when he has a fiancée (who's a bitch and a man-stealer, DESPITE the fact that I haven't met the girl yet) to flirt with?

"Tala?"

I turned around to see Rei looking at me with worry in his eyes. I feel so bad… after I found out about that stupid engagement, I did nothing but mope around our apartment suite and surprisingly I'm not being lazy and whiny when I go to work. And what is the aftermath for all of this? Rei gets all sad and worried over me. He should just go and have some fun with Hiwatari, regardless of the fact that I hate his boyfriend's guts. Anyway, I didn't answer him and turned my head back and watched the stars (in case you didn't know, I was in the balcony).

"Come on, your dinner's going to get cold," Rei tried again. I really admire him for having a stubborn stupor, but nonetheless I didn't move. "You know," he started again. "I could go and ask Bryan-kun for you of what he thinks of your confession…"

I turned around again, now with my eyes as wide as teacup saucers. "No! You can't do that!"

Rei had a questioning look etched on his face. "Well, why not?"

Oh dear… how do I explain this…? I mean, despite the fact that I know that Rei and Hiwatari screw like little bunnies on heat, my best friend/little brother is still young and innocent! These things that I'm going to be telling him might scarred his mind for life! Okay… maybe I'm exaggerating just a little bit, but you never know, right? Right. Anyway, I took a deep breath and started explaining. "Because, if you ask him what he thinks, then he might think that I'm obsessed with him!"

"But you are…" Rei pointed out. I sighed inwardly, why must he always point the obvious?

"That's beside the point, Rei! I don't want him to know that!"

"But he already knows… remember your confession…?"

I sighed inwardly, poor naïve little Rei… see what I mean about him being innocent? "Yeah, but he's going think that I'm a FREAK! A stalker! Something… not nice at all!"

Rei patted me on the back, and lead me back inside where it's warm and comfy. Oh wow! He also made me some hot chocolate, yummy-err… I mean how nice of Rei! I'm sure this drink will make me a bit warm, being out in the balcony for at least two hours straight. Think I'm crazy? Hah! I've done this before, lots of times actually. It's quite amusing how Rei gets mad at me like some homicidal PMS-ing wife with a sniper gun.

"No he isn't going to, but anyways, guess what?"

I raised my eyebrow while taking a sip from my comfort drink. "What?"

Rei took a deep breath and smiled widely (which I recall can either be dangerous or just plain scary). "Guess what?"

"What?"

Rei kept on smiling widely. "Well, since it's going to be Kai-koi's and my first year anniversary-" Does that mean they've been going out for a year already! Wow, I never even noticed… "We figured that we'd go to a vacation resort for a month, and with a lot of persuasion and umm, kitty-pouts… I've managed to let Kai-koi agree for you to come with us!"

When I heard the whole proposal, it kind of took me for a while to register it in my brain, until Rei had to smack my head. So… Hiwatari agreed, eh? Hn, I bet you it was because Rei probably bribed him with a reward in which I don't want to know what it is. In any case, it was nice of Rei to do that for me, but… it's their first anniversary! I mean, regardless of me being an overprotective best friend, I don't want to interrupt the both of them on their make-out session at the beach or something, and I absolutely **refuse** to be the third wheel! That is just so… inhumane!

"Gee… I don't know Rei… it's your first anniversary and all, and I don't really want to bother you lovebirds, with your "alone" time and stuff…"

"Did I mention that Bryan-kun's going to be with us as well?"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Wait a minute… is he really telling the truth? Because, I'll tear his little black-haired head apart, and make it look like an accident. And I'm so not going to be bribed just like that, you know… if he is telling the truth.

"Are you bribing me?" I asked.

Rei gave a grin, showing his two neko-jin fangs and nodded. "Well, I'm trying anyway…" he admitted, while scratching the back of his head.

I of course gave a loud snort and crossed my arms over my chest in a smug way. "And you think I'm going to accept just like that because he's going?" I saw Rei nodded, and then I gave a grin with my eyes full of mischief. "Make my seat next to his on the air plane and the both of us share the hotel room and you have a deal."

You know what? I stand corrected. I CAN be bribed… but if only when a certain hottie by the name Bryan Kuznetsov is involved that is.

Rei nodded enthusiastically and clapped his hands. "Perfect! Now all I have to do is call Kai-koi and it will be all set!" And with that, Rei left the living room, looking like a kitten that'd just gotten catnip and left to his room to phone his precious boyfriend. But, before he left, I couldn't help but notice that small 'I'm in an evil state and plotting a scheme' glint in his eyes that got me thinking… what's going on in Rei Kon's mind?

* * *

I glared daggers at one neko-jin. Yes, the same neko-jin who bribed me into going with him, Hiwatari, and Bryan-kun at a vacation resort for a month. Oh yeah… the _cat's_ going down! 

"Tala… please _stop_ glaring at me like that! I never knew that Kai-koi had invited her as well!"

You're all probably wondering who this, _her_ is, and well let me tell you… it's Bryan-kun's _fiancée_; the same girl who stole the guy that I'm going to be with and live in a secluded beach in the Bahamas, and the same girl who's going to get bitch-slapped when she least expects it! Oh yes… scratch the Abduct-And-Bury-Rei-Alive plan, but instead go with Drown-The-Fiancée-And-Make-It-Look-Like-An-Accident plan.

Okay, I got to stop zoning out now; Rei's looking at me like I was having an inward seizure.

"So… how did Hiwatari know her?" I asked Rei while putting our suitcases in the back compartment of my car.

"Mm… well, believe it or not Himiko-san is Kai-koi's second cousin twice removed. I'm even surprised that he wasn't ecstatic of her being engaged to Bryan-kun… Kai-koi really disapproves of it." Rei explained, while getting inside the car.

Wow… interesting. So that bastard disapproves? I wonder why. "Well, that's odd. His best friend and his cousin-"

"You mean, second cousin twice removed."

I rolled my eyes while starting the engine. "Whatever, his cousin-ITAI!-his _second_ cousin _twice removed-_there, you happy? OUCH!" I grumbled, while turning right and patting my almost bruised arm. "Since they're engaged, shouldn't he be happy?"

Beside me, I noticed Rei still glaring at me and shrugged. "I told you, I don't know. But… when we found out that he was engaged, Kai-koi told us everything that we need to know about that engagement, remember? Then he told me right after you left that he doesn't like the idea, and then I told you."

Oh yeah… I remember that day… it wasn't exactly a happy memory to tell you the truth, but hey at least I know why they got engaged…

_Flashback_

_I dejectedly sat by the couch and hung my head low, as low as it can go, in shame and embarrassment. I know it's been a week since that incident happened, but I still can't believe I confessed, indirectly though if I may add, to HIM! What kind of insanity possessed me to do such a thing! _

_Is it some kind of insanity where insaneness and jealousy mix?_

_Is it some kind of disease that would kill me nicely, and slowly, and painfully?_

_Is it some kind of karma when I "accidentally" tripped an old geezer and laughed really hard when I came for my monthly check up at the dentist? (Hey, I got to see if my teeth are straight, perfect and as shiny as pearls, you know!)_

_Is it some kind of punishment when I also "accidentally" lost one of my colleague's engagement ring by the sink and laughed maniacally because that colleague of mine was pissing me off?_

_I saw Rei come in from the kitchen, carrying a tray of sweets and tea. Ooh, yum, he brought wafer sticks! I love wafer sticks… not as much as I love my Bryan-kun though. Again, at the thought of _my_ Bryan-kun being engaged, my one-minute out of depression state ended and that meant I'm moping my ass around being the lazy-assed jerk I am. _

"_You know, being depressed like would just make things worse," Rei said, while sitting on one of the armchairs. "And, do you really want Kai-koi to see you like that? You know how he makes fun of you when you're not…" I watched him think up of a word that describes my state of craziness and me. "When you're not your cheerful self, and I don't want blood spilt all over the new rug that I just bought, you know."_

"_Hn," I sulked, while putting my arms over my chest. I don't care if Hiwatari makes fun of my emotional state and me right now. He could even eat ALL of my precious wafer sticks right now and-wait, what am I saying! Scratch that, I DON'T want him to eat MY wafer sticks. He can eat a different kind of stick, just NOT my precious wafer sticks that I'm gaga over for. _

_DING DONG_

_I groaned, while Rei stood up from his seat to open the door. Kami, why'd Rei call that bastard of a boyfriend of his here again? I opened my eyes to see Hiwatari looking at me with that stupid smirk of his, and his eyes looking at me with some evil glee, ready to torture me._

"_Hn, still regretting that little confession of yours, Ivanov?" he said, while snaking his arms around Rei's waist._

"_I TOLD YOU, IT SLIPPED OUT!" I yelled, while restraining myself to chuck those small fork things in his eyes. "Besides, how should I know that the both of you would be by the doorway, anyway? I mean, it's not like I did it on purpose, you know."_

_Rei sighed and glared at the both of us. "Can we please get this task on the way? Tala, you still have that shift in the restaurant later and I don't want you to be late." After Rei had given us the 'patent glare' that he's been mastering ever since he's five, both Hiwatari and me backed off immediately._

_Why? Well, for one thing… Rei knows that I have a certain weakness to wafer sticks so he might ban that from the apartment… and for Hiwatari? I don't even want to know._

"_Fine… just as long he doesn't make any smart-ass remarks," I said, while sitting back down on the couch._

_Hiwatari just shrugged and sat beside Rei on the other armchair. "So, why am I here?"_

_My left eye twitched involuntarily. Does he have some kind of short-term memory loss? Seriously… I mean Rei had called him fiveYES, freaking fiveminutes ago so we could 'interrogate' him per se about that engagement of his best friend!_

_Rei sighed exasperatingly and smacked Hiwatari on his arm. "Hiwatari Kai, pay attention! Didn't I tell you the reason on the phone earlier?" Ooh… now Mr. Big-shot's really in trouble. Rei NEVER uses the 'last name, first name' thing unless he's really annoyed, which in this case… he is._

_The idiot winced and gave an apologized to his boyfriend. "Fine, fine… So what do you want to know?"_

_The neko-jin looked at me, encouraging me to continue. "Well," I started. "Since you're Bryan-kun's best friend and all… we were wondering if you knew anything, _ANYTHING_ about that engagement of his…"_

_Hiwatari started smirking again and closed his eyes. "What makes you think I'd tell you?"_

"_Because, if you don't… you won't get any for a month," Rei suddenly spoke, making Hiwatari's eyes open and wide. HAH! Take that you no goodwait a minute… eugh! I did NOT want to hear that! Especially from my best friend!_

"_Eugh… Rei, I don't think I needed that information…" I said, while making gagging sounds. Rei just glared at me, and 'harrumphed'._

_Hiwatari however, was looking really pissed off. It's so obvious that he doesn't want to help me right now, but he doesn't really have any choice… either he helps me or he doesn't get any courtesy of my best friend Kon Rei over there… "Argh, fine I'll tell you everything…" he muttered angrily and then started explaining it all. "Bryan and Himiko are to be engaged ever since they're infants. It's to be said that it's for a very good cause for both their families and companies…"_

_Wow… its really amazing seeing Hiwatari talk for more than two sentences. I'm impressed. "Wait, how do you know all this?" I asked._

_He snorted. "Don't be so dim-witted, Ivanov. Of course I know this. When Bryan first found out he was really furious, he never really wanted to marry someone he doesn't know. That's the one thing he hates the most, being controlled over someone. Now, will you let me freakin' continue or not?"_

_I glared at him and reluctantly let him continue. To tell you the truth, I'm soaking all of this information like sponge. I need to be prepared before I see this so called 'fiancée' of MY Bryan-kun. We'll see who gets the last laugh… and man! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… _

_Err… ignore that._

_Anyway…_

"_It's kind of obvious that Himiko's very taken with Bryan… seriously, every chance she sees him she clings onto his arm like he's her lifeline of something," WHAT! I'm the ONLY one who can latch onto Bryan's arm! How dare she! "She flirts with him every second, really oblivious at the dislike look that he gives her… it's really funny actually."_

"_Funny? YOU THINK THAT… THAT… BITCH LATCHING ONTO MY BRYAN-KUN'S ARM IS FUNNY!" I screamed suddenly, making Rei jumped up in surprise and sit on Hiwatari's lap._

_Hiwatari's really loving this, isn't he? You know why? Because he's freakin' _smirking._ Kami, I hate his guts. _

"_Err… Tala?"_

_I looked over at Rei with deadpanned eyes. "Hai?"_

"_Umm… you're late for your shift down at the restaurant."_

_Oh Shit… _

_End Flashback_

"IVANOV TALA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING, DAMN IT!" I woke up from my reverie when I suddenly noticed that… yep, I almost ran over that lady with the crutches there… umm, oops? Luckily I swerved towards the left and missed the lady… for a couple of centimetres that is.

Fortunately, we were already by Hiwatari's apartment when right after I missed that old hag. Man… note to self: Never, EVER have flashbacks while driving. I heard Rei sighed with a lot of relief that he and that old lady were still alive from my driving.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" I cringed at how loud Rei's voice is. Ouch… I think I'm going deaf…

"I'm sorry! It's just… well… I didn't even see that old hag there walking-ITAI! WHAT WAS FOR!" I rubbed my forehead, moaning and whining how hurt it is. You know, lately… Rei's been hitting and punching me a lot… it's so scary looking… I inwardly shivered.

"Just… argh, whatever. C'mon let's go, I just get this lurking feeling that the person you really don't want to see is already inside Kai-koi's apartment." Rei dragged me out of my car seat and proceeded inside the building.

You know… I really didn't know what he meant by that. I mean he knows that I hate Hiwatari a lot so it's not that…

When he had opened the door (he has a spare key to the apartment), what we saw was totally unexpected…

Well… unexpected for me that is… Rei's too busy kissing the day lights out of Hiwatari, much to the slate-haired idiot's delight.

And me? Well… unexpected for me because… well because there was Bryan-kun in all of his sexiness with a young woman latching onto his arm like he'ssome kind of stuffed animal.

"Hmm… so you've finally seen her, ne? Ivanov, meet Himiko (1), my second cousin twice removed," Jeez, I DON'T CARE about that second cousin twice removed crap! "And Bryan's fiancée since birth. And Himiko? Meet Ivanov Tala no baka… a _very good friend_ of Bryan's," Kai smirked evilly.

I gave a glare towards Hiwatari's way and stormed out of his apartment, not looking back at the moonlit eyes that were watching me. But before I was out of the hearing range, I heard Rei say, "Kai! What was that for!"

"What? There's nothing wrong with an innocent introduction is there?"

Kami, sometimes I really want to castrate that asshole.

**

* * *

****(1) - I can't really think up a last name for her… -sweatdrops-**

**Crystal: **Wow… I'm really being hard on Tala… ne? -sighs- Oh well… his fault anyway for drinking all of my soft drink. -smirks- And now… it's all up to you guys to review! Please don't forget, okay? I really miss getting reviews… -pouts and sighs- Oh well… Ja ne!


	6. Six

**Crystal:** Yay, I'm back with another chapter just to torment Tala -smiles cheerfully, ignoring Tala's glare- Anyhow, I won't make this author's note very long so enjoy! 

_Thank you:_ saFire flamE, Xanae, Saber Kon, Mizurazame, Tia Dragons Mistress, Tala's grl Brooklyn's princess, Gabz, Ladyfiction, Ice Dragon638, Moon Bind, Kura, ChibiNekoSakura, Forfirith The dark angel, Lily of the Shadow, Alex, Kai-cutie-angel, Raku Ozzarian princess, Lone Wolf a.k.a Loner, Chinese Fairy, Bryankuznetsov, Tntiggris, Sigourney, and NeverSmile for reviewing the previous chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. **

* * *

**

**Stuck - Chapter Six**

I glared at the wheel, as I sat in that car pouting. Stupid Hiwatari… how come I never saw that one coming? I mean, I should have sensed it somehow, but no, some weird deity just happened to be cruel to me and take _his_ side. It didn't make me feel better either because Bryan-kun was in there watching with that, that man-stealer there too!

"Tala?"

I ignored Rei's voice and continued to brood where I imagine Rei finally seeing Hiwatari's faults, dumping him and thus giving me permission to stab the worthless bastard with a rusty fork. I swear that for the longest time that I have ever met Hiwatari Kai, I've always wanted to shove a rusty utensil up his ass. The smirk that's shown on my face made Rei stop calling and tapping the window. Hmm… I wonder if he can read thoughts because when I finally looked at him, he gave me a disapproving glance and made a gesture for me to get out of the car.

He kept on staring at me disapprovingly and continued on his gestures to make me leave the car. Does he really want me to cause havoc in his boyfriend's apartment? I mean, I wouldn't mind trashing his place, but… I only want to do that when he's either away on a business meeting and whatnot. That and I don't want Bryan-kun watching me stabbing Hiwatari's sofa with a butter knife. That would be really unhygienic.

Anyway, after sulking and muttering profanities under my breath for half an hour, I finally got out of the car with Rei dragging me back towards the stinky apartment. Oh wow, it looks like Rei didn't need to drag me by the collar since while we were waiting for the elevator, Bryan-kun, the bane of my existence, Hiwatari, and that cousin of his (is it Kimiko or Hi-something? Whatever) came out of the said elevator.

"Hello! I'm afraid we didn't get a proper greeting."

I just blinked and stared at the energetic person in front of me. Was she talking to me? I looked back, seeing no one behind me and turned towards her again. I was a bit startled (which was getting odd for me… because I don't do startling!) and only one word came to my mind…

"Huh?"

Pretty smart, eh?

The young woman just gave a girly giggle - that made Bryan-kun, Hiwatari, Rei and me wince at the shrilly sound - and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh it's okay," she replied thinking that my response was a way for me apologizing from earlier. What a dense, irritating - Oh wait; Rei must be going all psychic again… he's glaring at me.

"My name's Takamiya (1) Himiko - " Oh, so THAT'S her name… "It's finally nice to meet you, Ivanov-kun. Kai's been telling me lots of stuff about you… well, not as much as he talks about Rei-kun but you know," she greeted happily, while grinning like she's on crack.

My left eye twitched at that information. Hiwatari's been talking about me? Why that no good, son of a - "Itai!" I grumbled when Rei suddenly just elbowed me out of nowhere. Seriously, he should really stop reading my mind… and stupid Hiwatari. I bet you he's been talking shit about me.

"Err… that's nice, I guess… Nice to meet you as well," I feigned my smile, as if my face was going to crack. Damn, my acting skills need some work… my façade's getting rusty. But somehow… I don't think it would be a problem considering it looks like she's gullible enough to believe anything.

Suddenly out of nowhere, she jumped at me and clung to my neck like leech. AH! SAAAAAVE ME! I was desperately trying to breathe a huge amount of oxygen, also turning blue every five seconds. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE TRYING TO DO! FREAKING CHOKE ME WITH HER HUG OF DEATH?

"Oh I _know_ we're going to be such good friends! I can't wait to get to know of you more! Bryan-chan," What the hell - ? I was supposed to finished that sentence but the lack of air was really making my brain hurt. "Has told me sooooo much about you like what my cousin does! Only though… Kai usually insults you and stuff, but Bryan-chan always talks about you like you're really good friends!"

"Can't… breathe… need… air…" I managed to gasp out and before you know it, someone pulled me away from the hug of death and they gently put their arms around me. Is that…?

"You okay?" a deep, husky voice asked me, and I just realized that the chest that I was leaning on was… _his_. My pale cheeks quickly flamed up and a light pink hue appeared at the bridge of my nose.

Oh my…

I think she really did choke me and now I've gone to heaven…

"H-Hai, I'm fine…" I timidly muttered, while lowering my head again. Gee, since when did I become this shy?

_Since you started having wet dreams that includes your dear Bryan-_chan…

Oh wow… I didn't know that the voice in my head was still there, I thought it died and went to hell. Anyway, I gave Bryan-kun a small smile and looked to my left only to see Takamiya looking at me with concern eyes. Man, is she really this dense? Because, from what I can see I still have that blush from when MY Bryan-kun saved me (My Hero!) and Hiwatari and Rei (that traitor) were giving me identical smiles… wow, I never knew Hiwatari can smile like that… whatever.

"I'm SO sorry! Are you okay? Is there anything you need? A pack of ice? A hug?" she said, whilst I shook my head vigorously getting her off my back. Then she nodded happily and THEN latched onto MY - yes, MY! Bryan's _mine_, damn it! - Bryan's arm and dragged him outside the building.

You know what _I_ think? I think she's pretending to be friends with me… stupid girl.

I clenched my fists trying to punch the wall, until Hiwatari walked towards me with Rei in tow and smirked. "What do you want now?"

"Careful there, Ivanov. My cousin might be the densest," Is that even a word? "Person on the planet but when it comes to someone actually _hitting_ on Bryan, she would not hesitate to rip your innards," he said while walking away from Rei - he stayed with me, bless him - and me while walking his 'I-am-holier-than-thou' walk. Keh, stupid bastard.

Thinking about his stupid cousin again, I involuntarily shuddered while hugging myself. Eww, she hugged me!

Rei, having psychic powers for the day, raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Don't tell me your actually scared at what Kai-koi told you?" he inquired, giving me the Look.

I gagged and shook my head quickly. "No way! Are you kidding me? I could easily take that bitch on," I offhandedly said, while waving my hand and then looping my arm with his. "It was why she hugged me… SHE HUGGED ME!" I furiously whispered, so that the other three in front of us won't hear it.

My raven-haired best friend gave me a confused look. "So, she hugged you… what's wrong with that?"

I mumbled something under my breath that only a certain neko-jin could hear it…

"She has cooties…"

And right when I said that, Rei started laughing so hard that people - including the aforementioned three - started looking at him oddly and of course half an hour later, Rei got a stomach ache that we had to get him a pack of ice.

Suits him right for laughing at me.

But she _really_ did have cooties…

Eww.

* * *

Courtesy of one Hiwatari, he used his limo to drive us to straight to the airport. Finally something good came out of him! I was wondering whether he was evil to the core or not… Anyway, I sighed and looked outside watching the trees pass by on the way to our destination. Are we there yet? Stupid traffic… exactly how many people are going for a vacation anyway?

I sighed again and leaned my head on the window glass, getting sick of the trees passing by… "Hey, Rei? Where are we going for the vacation anyway?" I asked him, turning to look at him now, whilst he looked up from the book he was reading.

Hmm, Rei looked uneasy… he was looking at Bryan-kun and me back and forth like we were having some kind of a tennis match. "Umm… do I really have to tell you? Can't it be like a surprise?" he said, while fidgeting from his seat.

A small frown etched in my face. "You know how I hate surprises, Kon." He flinched when he heard me say his last name. That goes to show that I _really_ hate surprises… as much as I hate Hiwatari, his cousin, and worms and bees and… you get the idea.

Hiwatari, who was beside my dear best friend, opened his eyes and gave me a haughty glance, "Does it really bother you, Ivanov? You should be content if not, happy that your lover - Itai!" he grumbled when Rei elbowed him. Stupid idiot… does he enjoy humiliating me or something? Wait don't answer that…

I felt my cheeks heating up again - grr, stupid cheeks, stop blushing! - And crossed my arms, trying to ignore that the fact Bryan-kun's actually sitting right beside me (he was in the middle of the seat and on his other side is his annoying _fiancée_). Who the hell put these seating arrangements anyway? I swear I'll castrate that stupid idiot to hell and back…

"Can't you just tell me, Rei?" I asked again, only this time more agitated.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get mad, and then you'll start swearing all over again."

My eye started twitching. "No I won't!"

"Yes you will."

"Damn it, Rei!"

"See, you're swearing already," the annoying neko-jin gave me an 'I'm right and you're wrong' look.

"Damn it is not a swear word!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"SHUT UP!" Rei and I both looked to Bryan-kun only to see a vein growing on his forehead. Wow, he must be really mad… I've never seen him this pissed off ever. "Would you all _please_ for just freaking fifteen minutes or - heaven forbid - the rest of the ride to just be quiet! Is that so much to ask?" He specifically looked at his so-called fiancée who was too deaf - I mean, too busy listening to the really loud music that was playing on her mp3.

Okay, now I feel guilty… was I really that annoying? No wait, don't answer that either… Anyway, Rei mumbled an apology to Bryan-kun and me, and then went back to reading his magazine after I said sorry to him too. Then I faced Bryan-kun and looked at me with his moonlit eyes - sigh, he is so dreamy! Err… that was too girly… "Umm, sorry to bother you," I muttered as I broke our gaze and went back to watching the trees. Suddenly, a hand clamped me on the shoulder, making me look back at Bryan-kun _smiling_.

I blushed yet again - my cheeks seriously have a death wish - and gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"Apology accepted," he murmured as he smiled again.

I looked away from again, staring at road hiding my smile from him.

He's so sweet! I begrudgingly admit how lucky Takamiya is when they finally get married… My mood suddenly went crappy and continued staring at the road.

Argh, stupid traffic.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Yes, were here?"

"No!"

"No what?"

"No, as in, we're not there yet!"

I blinked my eyes open and saw Bryan-kun's fiancée bugging the hell out of her cousin. Lifting my head, I saw that the traffic has _finally_ - emphasis on finally - stopped and were now riding peacefully towards the airport, which I may add that I can see the building from here. I guess five more minutes or so and we're there.

"Glad to see you're awake," a voice said to me. I looked at the speaker and saw that it was Rei watching me with amused eyes.

Yawning and stretching a bit, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "How long have I been sleeping…?" I mumbled, looking at my surroundings.

Hiwatari's hands were twitching every now and then as if he was desperately trying to not strangle his cousin to death. You know, he would be actually trying to do me a favour, seeing as I want Bryan-kun all to myself. But if I say that out loud, then he might not do after all considering the fact that I think he was only born to this world just to torment me.

Takamiya however seems to be a little bouncy. Did she eat sugar or something? 'Cause from what I see here is that she's grinning really widely like when Mizuhara ate a whole bag of sugar - believe me, it was true; it took us (as in my colleagues and me) a week just to calm Mizuhara down. Then she started pestering Hiwatari all over again.

Rei was just looking at them while stifling a laugh, and shook his head. If I were in his shoes, I would be laughing my ass off. I've never seen Hiwatari so… flustered and annoyed, especially when his cousin's like that, jumping like a little five-year-old. My best friend then sighed and patted his boyfriend on the arm saying soothing words to his ear. Seems to be working too.

And finally, Bryan-kun; it seems that he too had fallen asleep. Aww, how very - and yet I may add - sickeningly adorable! He looks so peaceful while sleeping; I'm surprised that he didn't wake up to all the noise that was going on. I resisted on patting his touching his cheeks and looked at my watch instead.

12: 50 PM

"Hey Rei… what time is our flight?"

Rei stopped cheering his irate lover up and looked at me. "Now that you mention it… I don't know what time our flight is…" he trailed off and stared at Kai again, who snorted and crossed his arms.

"Relax, our flight is in two hours. We have plenty of time to eat lunch and get our stuff ready," he replied, while hiding his smirk when Rei gave an adorable grin and a peck on his cheek. I rolled my eyes. Those two really need to get a room.

"Hiwatari-sama, we have arrived," the chauffer said while looking at the rear view mirror.

Finally, we're here! After at least an hour of a drive just to go to the airport, we have arrived at the said destination. I jumped out of the limo quickly while stretching my arms and legs. My limbs are so sore from sitting! I gave one more stretch and got my suitcase from the chauffer and said 'Thank you' to him while waving hand as a way to say goodbye.

My high-spirited mood suddenly lessened when I saw Takamiya clutching Bryan-kun's arm, _again_. I know I shouldn't keep my hopes up and everything, but… I can't help it! Stupid girl… It made me a bit better when Bryan-kun scowled though, that should count for something, right? Right!

"Uh, so where exactly are we going to eat lunch?" I asked Bryan-kun, trying to make conversation.

He gave me a small smile, whilst looked straight ahead as if he was trying to ignore the girl that was holding his arm. "Wherever you want; you choose," he replied, suddenly stopping when he realized that Rei and Hiwatari didn't start walking yet.

I blinked at him, looking confused again. "Are you sure? I mean, you might want to eat somewhere and…" I trailed off, watching Hiwatari having a hard time holding his cousin's bags. What an idiot; why can't he just get some carts or something? I restrained myself from smirking at his stupidity and focused on my Bryan-kun more.

"It's fine. Come on, pick one and I'll pay for it," he said, while getting his wallet out.

"No! I mean it's fine… I can j-just you know, pay for my own…"

He snorted and shook his head. "I told you, it's _fine_. Now, unless you want me to tickle you in middle of the floor until you say yes, just agree with me and let me pay for you, okay?" I desperately tried not to gawk after that. Did he just… did he just _flirted_ with me? Has world gone mad? He surely does NOT flirt with me, Ivanov Tala, _especially_ when he has a fiancée!

_Oh come on… you know you want him to tickle you in public…_

Grr, stupid voice! Why did it have such a big mouth anyway? My cheeks flushed - this time it's not their fault - and finally gave in, letting him buy me my lunch. "Only on one condition," I added.

Bryan-kun raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I have to repay you somehow, 'kay?"

His gorgeous forehead creased a bit into a frown as if he was thinking about it for a while and finally nodded. "Fine we have a deal."

Suddenly out of nowhere I was pushed to side like I was some kind of a luggage bag (and thank God I didn't fall on the ground). See, I _told_ you she was only pretending…

"Ooh, Bryan-chan! Can you get me that super-duper cute plushie, _please_?" Takamiya went in front of Bryan-kun and clasped her hands together, as if she was pleading for her life.

Bryan-kun gave me a look of apology and grudgingly let his fiancée take him away to some souvenir shop.

Reality can really be harsh.

Damn.

* * *

"You know Rei… you never did tell me where we're going," I said, after taking a sip from my Cola. I amusingly watched him almost choke on his fries; yeah… about that, I chose something _not_ too expensive since I didn't want to take advantage of Bryan-kun so I picked out a fast food restaurant instead.

Rei gave me a wounded look and pouted. "Do I really have to tell you?" He grumbled a bit when I shook my head. Does he really think that I'm too gullible enough to fall for his kitty-eyes? I don't think so… I'm not easy to fool like Hiwatari.

Hiwatari however just gave me an annoyed look. "Why do you need to know anyway?"

"Because."

"It's not a good enough reason!"

"YES IT IS!" I yelled, making sure that he had gone deaf. I looked back at my _darling_ best friend and gave him a glare. "_Please,_ Rei? I swear during the flight I'm not going to bother you at all!"

Rei's honey-coloured eyes gave me a doubtful look. Oh my… doesn't he trust me? Well, I'm not really sure if I can live up to that anyway, because I really do have chance of bugging him on the plane if I really am that bored. I gave him my pathetic puppy-dog-eyes look and finally after humiliating myself in front of my Bryan-kun, that stupid idiot, and his gullible cousin, Rei-_chan_ finally caved in.

"Alright… we're going to…"

I leaned more towards him with a giddy look on my face. "Yes…?" I encouraged him more.

"Uhh… where going to… Bahamas?"

"B-Bahamas…?" I repeated what the neko-jin said, who nodded his head in confirmation. Right beside me, Bryan-kun sprayed the soft drink he was drinking out on the table and also spraying out some on Hiwatari's face, coughing.

W-Wasn't that the place that I told Rei where I would be living with Bryan-kun when we get married and then drink lots and lots of vodka? Who's the stupid dimwit who came up with this idea? And why wasn't I informed? Those questions were easily answered when I saw at the corner of my eye Hiwatari smirking like there's no tomorrow. Why that sadistic bastard… I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

But first…

"Bryan-chan, why did you spray your drink all over my cousin?"

Argh, stupid girl.

* * *

(1) - Domo Arigatou for the suggestion, Kai-cutie-angel! -smiles cheerfully- I really appreciate it! -bows-

**Crystal:** Tee-hee, yeah… they're going to Bahamas for the vacation! I just hope Tala won't kill himself during the plane ride…

**Tala:** -glares at Crystal- Crystalinne… that was uncalled for…

**Crystal:** I know! Anyway, I hope guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review, and see you guys later!


	7. Seven

**Crystal:** -le gasp!- What's this? I actually updated? There must be something wrong with me... Hahahs, okay maybe not. But I actually updated! To be honest, I should be sleeping right now since I have my Provincial Exam for English tomorrow (and if Bluum's reading this, yes I managed to study! Aren't you proud of me :D) but I feel so accomplished right now!

I usually have a list of people to thank for reviewing the last chapter, but since I'm back to feeling lazy all I can say is thank you very much for reviewing and I hope that you guys would review this chapter again (despite the fact of not updating this fic for a couple of years now... -coughs-).

Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, which totally sucks by the way... -pouts-

**

* * *

**

**Stuck - Chapter Seven**

For once in my whole entire life, I was actually agreeing to what Hiwatari is always telling me - _Ivanov, you are a total IDIOT!_

Why, you may so graciously ask? Well, aside from the fact that I found out that we were going to Bahamas - damn it, I am going to _kill_ Hiwatari and make it look like a freakin' accident! - I merely realized something very important. In fact, I was surprised Rei did not notice it too especially since we have been best friends ever since we stopped eating liquid glue (and I supposed glue sticks as well).

But then again, the past few weeks have been terribly busy that even I needed to get some sleep in the stupid plane - no matter how uncomfortable it is. Only, the worst thing - aside from meeting the devil and her cousin - that could possibly be happening to me actually happened. Right on this very plane, on this very seat, right next to my love interest.

"Tala… you look really green… daijoubou ka?"

"Hn, Ivanov you are total idiot…"

"Would you like some peanuts, sirs? Ma'am?"

If my condition feels like I have gone through the elevator at least fifty-six times (without stopping, and the machinery was actually going on a super-fast speed) or at least a stupid roller coaster ride that became uncontrollable to stop right now, I feel ten times worse when that flight-attendant wench offered us some shitty nuts. STUPID WOMAN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM ON THE VERGE OF PUKING MY HEART AND LUNGS OUT TO MY ONE AND ONLY SEX GOD?

If possible, I turned to a more forest green colour at the suggestion and tried to hold my… bile and other nasty stuff in. Honestly, either that incompetent lady was blind or just plain stupid.

Rei, who was sitting right across from me (ooh, and did I mention that we were sitting on first-class? _Faaaancy!_) gave me a worried glance and looked as if he was ready to turn into a mother-hen of some sort. "I can't believe that we forgot that you get sick when flying on the air… remember when you threw up at the stewardess two years ago when we visited Lee and the others in China?"

I know my darling best friend means well… but damn, if he reminds me of that time again, I will seriously puke on him instead. It was a memory that I do _not_ want to remember. It was so embarrassing that I don't even consider flying at that airline ever again!

And oh no… not only did I have a motion sickness when I am on a plane… but did I really have to have panic attacks too? I swear, those businessmen that were sharing the first class with us keeps on looking at me like I have something wrong in my head.

It all started forty-five minutes ago…

_-- Flashback --_

_I yawned as I sat on one of those waiting lobby chair-things waiting for our flight. Seriously, our lunch was one of my embarrassing moments ever and really, I do not need anymore since I apparently have tonnes of them already. I couldn't even look at Bryan in the freakin' eye! For some reason, I find it really interesting to stare at his ass instead…_

"_You're mad at me, aren't you?" I looked up when Rei started speaking. Damn, he had his stupid huge, teary-eyed look that would make me guilty for being mad at him. Why does he always do that? I shook my head at his question and glared at his boyfriend who was trying not to snap at a certain cousin of his who was complaining a bit too much._

_Rei didn't seem to believe me - seeing as he had this glint in his eyes whenever he tries to read my mind - and tried to apologize… yet again. "I tried to stop Kai-koi from buying the tickets, you know," he continued as he played the end of his ponytail. "I threatened him that if he bought the tickets, I won't give him the satisfaction of hot hotel sex -"_

_"Damn it, Kon! If you'd shut up about your sex life with Hiwatari, then I forgive you!" To tell the truth, I wasn't even mad at him to begin with. But the way where the conversation was going… I'm going to have to gouge my eyes and make my ears bleed if my darling - INNOCENT - best friend continued what he was saying unless I 'forgave' him._

_And Rei? He just smiled sweetly and sauntered back towards Hiwatari, whispering something in his ear and then starting a conversation with Bryan. Usually, I wouldn't find it weird that my best friend and love interest were talking casually, but now I find it really unnerving that while they were talking, they were staring at me as well. Was there something in my face?_

_I was really glad that the lady in the PA system finally said that we're allowed to board on the plane now because frankly, if there were no interruptions, I would have walked towards them and probably made a fool out of myself._

_--_

_But no matter how many times I tried to get away from humiliation, it bites me back in the ass._

_I will never, ever forgive Rei. If I die before him, I will haunt him every single day. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!_

_"Are you sure you don't want the uhh - the window seat?" I find myself stammering out as Bryan nodded, with an amused look in his face. As much as I love that look in his face, it was not making me feel any better. Is that what they were talking about a few minutes ago? That Bryan was going to be sitting beside me during the plane ride? And the fact that his stupid fiancé would be on his other side while Rei and his stupid boyfriend would sit right across from us?_

_Unfortunately, the moment when the plane started moving and that I buckled my seatbelt in I started to hyperventilate._

_It was seriously not my fault that I have panic attacks! I've always had them ever since I was a little boy… and, "Oh my god, we're going to die!" I hissed, as I clutched the side arms of the chair and I kept on breathing like a pregnant woman._

_Rei was looking at me like he was torn on between comforting me and bashing his boyfriend's head while Hiwatari was trying not to laugh evilly. The only person that was - surprisingly - looking at me like I needed a hug was Bryan…_

_"Relax," I heard him say, as I tried not to break into tears. "We're not going to die…"_

_"Yes we are! This plane is going to crash in some unknown island where we will be eaten by cannibals and sacrificing our bones to some god that looks like that old hag's ugly hat!" I retorted back, ignoring the indignant looks the said old hag was giving me. Even the other people had started giving us looks but I don't care! I just want to get off this plane!_

_I glared at my moonlit-eyed love interest when he started chuckling in amusement (because really, I don't find this funny at all) and switched my glare towards Hiwatari who started to add his two cents in._

_"Suck it up, Ivanov. You really need to tone down your imagination - "_

_"Kai, for few minutes, shut the hell up."_

_At first I thought Rei said that sentence a moment ago, but then I realized that he was just as surprised as I was - in fact, there was no way he would have snap at the idiot like that unless he started talking about spicing up their sex life._

_It turns out that Bryan was the one who told his best friend - HIS BEST FRIEND - to shut up. Did he just… defend me on my behalf?_

_Bryan turned his attention back to me and he put his arm around my back, trying to enclose me in a hug and reassuring me that we were not going to crash. But I think that my panic attack subsided when he told Hiwatari to be quiet._

_-- End Flashback --_

Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a little bit but one would probably get the picture, right?

Aside from that, luck was on my side - for the time being - and he had kept his arm around me when the whole turbulence took place. Surprisingly enough for me, his fiancée didn't notice at all! Or either that, she was but ignored it because she's planning some evil plot to throw me out the airplane…

Unfortunately for me, my luck ran out and when the plane started to move smoothly, my stomach decided to do horrible flip-flops that would make me nauseous. It was such a shame though that Hiwatari and his cousin were not sitting beside me, because if they were, I would have gladly threw up on their laps.

But no… I just had to sit with Bryan - not that I mind, however, I don't want my puke in his lap!

I noticed Rei standing up from his seat and walked over to the stewardess that offered us peanuts earlier. When he came back, he was holding a bottle of water and a brown paper bag. He handed it to me and he started patting my knee.

"Here, water will help your stomach…" he explained as he gave me a sympathetic look. I would have hugged him, saying that I would somehow repay his kindness for not trying to kill his boyfriend, but sadly I also didn't want to puke in his lap, so I smiled weakly.

Reclining my chair, I sighed softly and closed my eyes, hoping that our flight would be quick and even though the destination we would be going to was the last place I wanted to right now - unless, of course, it became a rendezvous place for Bryan and me - I prefer land over air. That's the reason why we have no wings. Humans were not cut out to FLY!

My stomach did another jig and swallowed a small amount of water again to calm it down. Honestly… I never really expected my flight to be like this, but then again, I was stupid enough to forget that I get airsick and have panic attacks. I mean, who would forget such important things! Am I really obsessed of Kuznetsov Bryan that somehow, the information of my airsickness and occasional panic attacks gets flushed down into my _imaginary brain-toilet_?

…Okay don't answer that, but still! What kind of idiot am I?

…Okay, don't answer that question either.

I felt Bryan standing up from his seat and leaving for a couple of minutes; boy, I must be really delirious and airsick than I thought. I didn't even care that I'm currently vulnerable and his fiancée might do something nasty to me and that he might not even be there to be my knight-in-shining armour! I carefully opened one of my eyes, peering slowly to my right. Right there, with one seat distance between us, was the bimbo from hell (I refuse – REFUSE – to acknowledge her name, or the fact this she's my future lover's fiancée), staring at me as if I was the most fascinating thing that was created, second only to wafer sticks.

I don't blame her if she thinks I'm the most fascinating thing in the world… I already knew I am, but I digress. With the way she was looking at me, it looked like she was ready to tie me up in the middle of the aisle and push the flight attendant's cart in mach speed, hoping that it'll mutilate me and my chances of getting into her fiancée's pants.

Unfortunately, when I tried to get my best friend's attention by diverting the bimbo's short-spanned attention from me to him instead, I found out that he fell asleep, curled up against his seat while his idiotic lover was off somewhere (probably with my Bryan…). I suppose I should be grateful a little bit since Hiwatari won't be here to make things worse, but I just realized that if she does mutilate me, there won't be any witnesses to her commit the deed save for my best friend who's **_asleep_**.

"Aww, Tala-chan," she cooed, while still staring at me in with that creepy eyes of hers (I ignored the stare, considering I'm more irked at the fact when she added the suffix '–chan' to my name like we're some kind of best friends). "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the washroom? I can help you get there…"

If I wasn't on the verge of vomiting my innards out, I would have laughed my cute, little ass off (and possibly die of asphyxiation if given a chance). I knew what she was trying to do; I KNOW HER PLAN! She's going to 'help me' to the washroom, and then with her compact butcher knife, she's going to chop my limbs and flush them down into the toilet one by one…

And no, my imagination is not running wild! Just because I made up an imaginary object like that 'compact butcher knife' so she could have a deadly weapon to kill me with… It could happen!

"Uhh, thanks for the help, Takamiya-san but – "

"Call me Himiko-chan, Tala-chan! And don't thank me, I just want to make you feel better – "

"No, it's okay, really. I'm slowly getting over my sickness… I'll be fine in a few moments – "

"But – "

"Himiko, leave him alone."

Both the bimbo and I looked at the direction where the familiar, deep – and did I mention sexy? – voice came from. Wow… he really is my knight-in-shining armour! Bryan was standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest, staring coolly at the bimbo with his stunning eyes. He walked towards me and leaned near me a bit, pushing a lock of my red hair away from my face. He gave me a faint smile – which made me melt on the inside, by the way – and continued to glare at his fiancée.

Huh… I almost forgot that she was there too…

"Mou, Bryan-chan! I was just trying to help!" she pouted childishly when Bryan snapped at her earlier. "Tala-chan's so sick right now; I would even think that he's dying. I'm pretty sure that by going to the washroom could help him a little bit!"

LIES. ALL LIES, I TELL YOU. But thankfully, Bryan seemed to be on my side and didn't believe her for one bit. "Help? You were helping? It looked more like you were harassing him," he snorted and tried to take off my seatbelt like it was the most natural thing to do.

_Wow, you're really slow today, aren't you?_ the voice in my head suddenly spoke out of nowhere, sounding smug for some reason.

I was just going to ponder what it's trying to point out when I realized what my future lover's currently doing.

Oh my…

I flushed a brilliant red that totally clashed with my beautiful red hair when his large hands were in my lap. I'm pretty sure the rest of my brain cells were zapped into oblivion too when the tips of his fingers accidentally – or was it? – brushed softly against my stomach that was exposed slightly when my shirt rode up because of my seatbelt.

Wasn't he going a bit too fast…? I mean, we _were_ in a plane after all…

Wait, what the heck am I saying?

"W-What are you d-doing?" I managed to stutter as he tried adjust my seatbelt to he could take it off (it doesn't take that much time to take of a seatbelt right? Not that I'm complaining of course…).

"Taking your seatbelt off," he responded, as if what he was only typing in his laptop. His voice also sounded amused, in which I pouted inwardly because he was secretly making fun of my intellect.

"I k-know that! I meant, why…"

Just before he was about to answer, we heard Rei stir from his little 'catnap'. He gave a small yawn and stretched his arms wide, exposing his lithe waist for a bit (HAH, too bad Hiwatari missed that stupid image). He rubbed his eyes slowly, while staring at us in an unfocused way.

"Bryan-kun? Tala? Where's Kai-koi…?" he mumbled to us, not noticing the fact that it seemed like Bryan looked like he was doing something inappropriate to me – I really wished that it were the case though. Anyway, since I was too dazed to answer, I distinctly heard Bryan telling Rei that his boyfriend was speaking to one of the flight attendants to prepare an isolated area somewhere in the first class area.

Rei looked dumbfounded for a second at his lover's best friend's explanation. "Why would Kai-koi do…?"

"Actually, I asked him a favour. It's for Tala," at the sound of my name being said by his lips, my brain finally came back from it long overdue vacation, "Since he's feeling nauseous right now, I figured he needed to be in a place where there aren't that much people to gawk and stare at him, like they're waiting for him to vomit or something." I've never heard him speak so much right now… not that I'm insulting him of course. I just love the way he speaks, and deep voice is trying to lull me to sleep…

"Oh, Bryan-chan! Can I come with you, pleeeeease?"

On second thought, I can't go to sleep when a shrieking bimbo would scream at my ear with the shrilly voice. I'm positive that I'm going to need a hearing aid for my right ear soon… I could still hear the tingling, incessant ringing in my ear because of her screeching.

"No, you'll just disturb him," Bryan retorted back and tried to cradle me in his arms after he took off my seatbelt (which he just finally took off, by the way. Despite the fact that I savoured the moment of him touching my exposed tummy – albeit by 'accident' – I am now wondering whether he did slowly or not). He turned towards Hiwatari, who just came back from talking with a flight attendant and sat back beside Rei, who immediately curled up against him, whilst wrapping his arm around my best friend's waist.

"The row right near the Captain's cabin is ready for you and Ivanov, Bryan," Hiwatari, replied back when he was asked if that small area was ready. To be honest, I was surprised when he said that without insulting me; actually, it looked like he was trying not to say any derogatory remarks against me.

Did something happen to him and Bryan when they were temporarily away? I shot Rei a narrowed look; now I easily get curious like him.

Bryan nodded in thanks and, a few seconds later, he tried to lift me up like he was carrying a bride. The light blush that scattered across my face returned back in full force, successfully comparing me into a very ripe tomato.

"I c-can walk properly, y-you know…"

WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?

"While you're queasy and ready to fall any moment? No thanks."

"B-But…"

OKAY, MOUTH, STOP TALKING WITHOUT MY BRAIN HERE TO GUIDE YOU!

"Look, Ivanov… stop acting like a total idiot and just shut up and savour the moment? You know that this opportunity will never, ever come up again."

If I wasn't sick and flustered with embarrassment, I'd get off of my sex god's arms (much to my chagrin) and strangle Hiwatari for making such a comment (and for making me get off from the strong, muscled arms of my dear, Bryan…).

But, as much as I hate my best friend's lover's guts like a passion, I actually listened to him for once.

Inwardly sighing in content – which only comes once in a blue moon – I curled up in my love interest's arms as he swept me away into the sunset…

Okay, fine maybe he just swept me away into our own private row…

But I can dream, can't I?

* * *

**Crystal:** I hope you guys had fun reading it! As you can see, I managed to _not_ torture Tala throughout the whole chapter for once, and look! There was fluff all around! -smiles cheekily- Anyway, if there are any errors or if the chapter is short, please forgive me. I was so excited that I actually finished writing this that I needed to post it up right away.

But anyway, again, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and don't forget to review!


End file.
